Miracles and Wolves
by timesarose
Summary: Maybe fate is more ironic and incredible than we could have ever imagined.  Lilah Weldner couldn't imagine the events that have happened , not in her wildest dreams. The intro is a bit long, so hang in there, Jacob comes in a bit later in the chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters; I only own Lilah (pronounced like Lilac, for the first part but the A is a soft A not a hard A like in LilAc) Weldner and Natalia Westwood.**

**The story takes place after the Eclipse movie, unfortunately I have only seen the movies and am sorry if I got some of the names wrong. The intro is long but it was a long setup lol**

**The story does ignore some things, such as the next books, I am focusing simply on the reserve, it's people, and Jacob and Lilah's relationship.**

**Please tell me what you think, please R&R :)**

Another morning and another day on the rollercoaster of life.

I look out the window, of my small room on the second floor down to the streets of Washington.

Things haven't been that great for us, my dad and I since my mother passed a couple years ago. I was only ten when she passed and now I was 16, but the pain of her departure still seemed fresh in my heart.

"Lil get down here! Now!" I heard dad yell from the kitchen bellow. I sighed; ever since she left he had grown mean and prone to abusing anything that was in his sight.

I tried to keep myself out of the cross fire, but more than once I had finally made it to my room with a black eye or other bruises. Part of me hated him for it, but the rest of me still loved him. He was my dad, my only family. My father didn't have any relatives at all, and my mother's side had disowned her for marrying him instead of the man they had chosen.

So my dad and I were all that was left of our once happy but tiny family.

I rushed down stairs and listened to him rant and yell about not washing the dishes the night before. He hadn't been drinking so his anger died quickly and soon he was off in his own mind leaving me to finish the chores.

I have finally gotten down all of his moods and learned to listen for the lulls before the storms that he brewed up.

At night I would lock my door, knowing that he usually came home drunk looking for a fight. He would bang on it for a while and then finally give up and in the morning he wouldn't remember a thing.

He went off to work and I decided to go to the zoo with my camera. I had a thing for wolves and I loved photography, taking photos of them just seemed a natural way to combine the two.

The day was overcast and beautiful, I loved the cold weather. The dreariness that people usually felt simply made me feel alive as the chilled wind swept through me.

I greeted the ticket takers and handed them my money, they always gave me a discount.

The wolves were restless today moving about in the open behind the wire cage that barricaded them from us.

I set up my equipment and took my time. As each photo took shape within my shutter, I felt someone watching me.

Looking up I noticed a beautiful Native American woman with long black hair and dark eyes looking at me curiously. She looked to be in her mid thirties and as I looked at her curiously she gave me a big toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile back; she seemed friendly and…almost innocent in nature.

I looked back at the wolves quickly taking photos as a curious wolf came up closer to me.

I had oiled the switch that let me take pictures so it wouldn't make a noise to scare the wolves.

The gorgeous grey wolf moved closer toward me its grey eyes capturing mine for an instant before it looked to my left.

I almost gasped out loud when I noticed the dark haired woman had come to stand next to me. I hadn't even heard her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said sweetly her voice was slightly deeper and robust in texture.

I smiled shyly at her nodding my head.

"Oh, don't worry about it I scare easily when I'm in my zone." I said smiling and looking through my lens again.

"I can see. You like wolves don't you?" She said laughing as she noticed me concentrating again. Her laugh was sweet and kind.

I felt so opposite to her.

She was full and beautiful. Her very presence seemed innocent and kind. While I on the other hand I felt broken and battered.

My very mind set had lost its innocence a long time ago. I knew what dwelled in the darkness of people's minds; I knew the great evil that lurked there.

"Yeah, I really like them. Something about them, how they travel in packs, how they always have a family in sense to depend on. The fact that they never seem lonely mesmerizes me. It such a strange thing to see when the supposedly superior races like us cant seem to hold onto families at all." I said not sure why I felt so comfortable telling her all that.

I felt like spilling everything right then and there, her smile was so kind and warm. The last time I remember a smile like that was when my mother would smile at me as she watched me practice my dancing or gymnastics.

After she died I had given up dancing, there was time it seemed or a place to practice anymore.

"Aw, I agree. It is a trait that many people don't notice anymore. We can learn so much from them. My name is Natalia by the way." She said reaching her hand to me in acquaintance.

I smiled, grabbing her hand gingerly and shaking it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Natalia, my name is Lilah." I said.

"You know I'm new here, I was wondering if you could maybe show me around. I know it might be strange for someone as old as I to ask someone as young as you but you seem kind and I would love to see any developed photos you have taken." She said smiling widely.

In the back of my head I did wonder why she went for someone as young as I, but my whole mind just felt relaxed and easy around her. I wondered if she felt the same way and maybe that was why she wanted to be friends.

We walked out of the park and walked around the town for a while as I showed her the sights.

She told me that she had moved here to see what was outside of her small town called La Push. She told me about the wonderful community and large family that she had back at home and about all of the characters that lived there.

I longed to know what she knew. It seemed so serene and incredible, and so opposite of my life.

I told her that it was just myself and my dad. I told her about my mother and that she died of cancer when I was ten. She asked about things that I liked to do other than take photos and I told her about my dancing and gymnastics.

It felt so easy to talk to her so fun and nice.

"Do you still dance a lot?" she asked as we were eating ice cream by my house.

"Not really, after my mom died I just felt like that part of me seemed to die as well. She was the one who got me into it. She was an incredible dancer. I have been dancing since I was five, but after she died whenever I danced it was painful and father didn't like it either. It made him angry that I kept reminding him of her. I have the same brown hair as her and the same brown eyes, while he has short blonde hair and blue eyes. So I guess I remind him a lot of her." I said sadly.

"Does he get angry at you a lot?" She asked, looking sadly but understandingly at me.

"Yeah, he never was before she died. We were the perfect family always happy and always they're for each other. My mother was the kindest and most caring person out there." I said tears beginning to well in my eyes.

I felt Natalia's hand on mine as she scooted over and put her arm around me. It was the strangest feeling, like I was coming home as she brought me into a big hug.

"I bet she is proud of you though, I know I would be if I was her. You seem like an incredibly strong person." She said soothingly.

We finished our ice cream and I showed her my house somewhat embarrassed at the appearance. It once was a lovely little house but now it was in shambles.

I showed her my room, and the hundreds of photos I had taken. She was kind and very interested in them especially the photos that had wolves in them.

"These are incredible. I kind of have a thing for wolves too, of course mine comes from the tales of our tribe, the one I'm from. The quilette tribe is said to have descended from wolves." She said her eyes sparkling.

I was in awe, as she told me the legends that she had been told all through her life. I felt as If I was hearing sacred information, as if I was getting the tiniest peak into her incredible past and present.

I jumped as I heard the door bang shut downstairs. I wasn't sure if my father would be very happy to have someone so much older than me be my friend.

"Lilah where are you." He said demandingly.

Before I had a chance he was at my door and stopped as he looked at the woman next to me.

My father was in his early forties and the sight of the beautiful woman stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello, you must be Lilah's father, my name is Natalia Westwood, I'm new here and your daughter was kind enough to show me around." She said sweetly her eyes innocent as she looked into his hard ones.

For the first time in years I saw my dads eyes soften, if just for a moment.

"Well, um it's nice to meet you. My name is Eric Weldner. Would you care to head on out for a drink with me, I know that it cant be that much fun hanging with someone so young" He said his voice slightly off as he said it.

"Oh, your daughter is lovely, yes that actually sounds really nice." She said as she looked back at me seeming to be checking if I was okay with it.

It seemed to good to be true, but at the same time as they walked out of the room I was afraid. My father's icy nature wouldn't break that easily and I hoped against everything I had that she would be safe.

The next couple weeks passed fairly quickly.

Natalia visited me often and we grew very close, she became a good friend of mine and a trusted mentor.

Her relationship with my father though was always very rocky. I was always afraid that she would be hurt and I knew that they hadn't done much together which put my father in a bad mood every time he came home.

My dreams became nightmares as I worried about her. I had frightening images of her bloody and bashed, her innocent face changed forever by my father's hands.

And each morning when I woke I vowed that I would do everything I could to keep her out of harms way.

She was the first good thing that had come into my life since my mother. She inspired me to get back into dancing and I was taking classes again excelling in all of my classes. She even attended the ones I went to watching with pride as I moved about the dance floor renewed vigor in my face.

I asked her one-day as we sat on the floor of my room putting together a huge collage of some of my photos, why she didn't have any kids.

"Unfortunately I am barren, I can't have kids. I was born like this." She said, her face growing sad.

"I always wanted a child though, no matter what age I always felt like I was meant to take care of someone, to be a mother." She said her eyes shining slightly.

"Isn't there anyone back home that you like, I mean my father is okay but you need to be careful of his temper." I said quietly.

"There were many men back home that wanted to be with me but something seemed to call me out here. I truly can't explain it, but I felt like I couldn't settle down until I came out here and see what there was to see. I know that your father has a temper and I hope that he hasn't hurt you with it." She said worry resonating in her sweet voice.

I looked up but averted my eyes quickly. The last couple weeks had been more painful than usual; my father had taken out his frustration with Natalia and her unwillingness to sleep with him on me. I was glad that he wasn't taking it out on her but it was getting harder and harder to hide.

"Not much, I don't really want to talk about it." I said unwilling to lie.

She understood and nodded her head before changing the subject.

That night my stomach seemed more knotted than usual as my father and Natalia went out to dinner.

He seemed determined about something and I was afraid he was going to force himself on her.

I searched through his room and hid any sharp or blunt objects my mind working with determination. I grabbed an old baseball bat and put it by my door as I waited for them to come home.

The door finally opened at eleven pm and my stomach instantly churned. He wasn't drunk but his voice was angry.

I heard muffled footsteps and grunts as they moved through the house.

"No Eric, I don't want to sleep with you." I heard Natalia say angrily.

"I'm tired of waiting." He said, his voice angry and unemotional. My stomach dropped and my mind was set.

I could hear her struggling, probably not trying to wake me or scare me.

I grabbed the bat and made my way downstairs.

I turned on the light to find my father grappling with her against the wall she was scared and that made me angry.

He was going to take her innocence and I wouldn't have that.

"Get off her father. NOW!" I screamed running up to him and swinging the bat.

I hit his back and he slumped backwards as Natalia slid herself free moving toward me as he got back up swearing and yelling.

"You little bitch! You will pay for that!" He yelled his eyes causing my stomach to turn and shrink away.

He came at us and I swung the bat again hitting his head this time. Natalia dragged me backwards toward the door.

Before we could get there, he had grabbed her hair and she screamed at the sudden jerk as he brought her backwards.

I yelled and ran toward him hitting him in every spot I could find.

His rough hands found me as she was released.

She looked determined to come back and help but I shook my head.

"Go please go. Go get help." I said as he moved to grab her as well.

She looked frightened and worried to leave me but she understood that it was the only way. She ran out the door and my father roughly grabbed my hair and dragged me to the living room.

"You will pay for what you have done." He said coldly, all thoughts of the escaping Natalia had seemed to vanish in his rage.

He threw me roughly to the ground my face hitting it as I cradled my now bleeding nose my back to him.

I heard a drawer open and the sound of a foreign object running through his hands. I looked back and turned quickly my eyes closed tightly, it was a long black whip.

I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream, I thought as the whip recoiled and hovered above me before lashing down biting my skin open.

It took all of my strength not to utter a sound.

"Scream, you horrible thing, I want to hear you scream!" I heard him yell behind me. But I knelt like a statue as he struck again and again.

It seemed like ten minutes before I finally heard him stop. I looked around hazily my vision blurring from the pain as I saw officers tackle him and pin him to the ground.

Natalia was there and she ran to me yelling for an ambulance before everything went black and the world I knew was left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was hurting when I awoke. I couldn't open my eyes but I guessed I was in the hospital.

Everything came back to me and I felt my heart aching in my chest.

Why did I have to have a father like him? You are supposed to trust the person that raises you let them teach you what is right or wrong not cower from them.

My love, my compassion for him seemed to disappear and was replaced by pain. The person I had cared for most, the only one that I could call family had taken that relationship and ripped it apart.

I felt tears sting in my closed eyelids as I let them open a bit to let them out.

I felt a hand; a warm and comforting hand grab mine as more tears began to fall.

I knew it was Natalia, and even though I was sad and broken I knew I did the right thing. To have her innocence lost was worst than mine, which was long gone. She had a family that loved her and people that cared for her I couldn't let her go back they're broken and sad.

I opened my eyes a bit more and looked at Natalia sitting next to my hospital bed. She looked tired, her eyes rimmed with red as if she had been crying. I smiled at her as she looked at me.

Her lips slowly turned into a smile as she held my hand with her other hand as well.

"Thank you. Without your help, I don't know what would have happened. Did you know…you seemed prepared?" She asked her eyes wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes, I was. I knew what would happen. He had been expressing his frustration for a while and I knew by his tone that he wasn't going to wait any longer. I thought I had gotten all of the sharp objects hidden, I guessed I missed one." I said smiling a bit more.

"Why though…why would you do that for me someone you have only known for a while?" She asked her eyes surprised.

"It's hard to explain. You are the first person since my mother died that has given me hope and brought me back to life it feels like. Life seemed like a machine-like routine until you came along. Your innocence and your kindness reminded me of my mother and I couldn't let him take that away. I mean you have this incredible family you will go back to and I didn't want you to go back broken." I said sadly.

She shook her head and understood, her eyes looking at mine so earnestly and lovingly before she got up and laid with me in my small hospital bed pulling me into a hug.

I was on my side, my back stitched and bandaged, so it was easy to fall into her motherly embrace.

We laid there for a while, my mind calming and feeling happy despite the past events that had occurred.

She felt like a home I always wanted to be a part of.

"Lilah, I know you don't know me well but I also know that you don't have any family other than your father who is now in jail. I don't want to replace your mother but I as hoping maybe you would like to stay with me and maybe someday when your comfortable I could adopt you. I feel like fate has brought me here, and…I want to take care of you show you how to live and raise you if you will let me. Your mother will always be your mother and I don't want to replace her, but maybe someday you could come to see me in that light?" She said, her voice hopefully and quiet as she spoke the words I was astounded to hear.

She had been like a mother to me over the past few weeks. She had showed me things I never knew about given me advice on life and love. It felt like a dream come true, I wasn't ready to call her mom yet but I did want to live with her.

I raised myself up slowly looking into her face and smiled.

"I would love it if you adopted me. I do agree that it is too soon for mom, but I know someday I will be calling you that." I said a tear blurring my vision as it escaped my eyes.

She shrieked for joy taking me by surprise, as she hugged me and we both shed tears thinking of the irony and incredible outcome of the situations.

"I would like to admit that I only dated your father so he wouldn't be angry that I was hanging out with you. You are the daughter I have always wanted, I wanted someone with a strong heart, and not a baby which always took my family by surprise." She said.

"For now how about I start the adoption papers, if that is alright with you and you can simply call me Natalia or Natty and then we will go from there." She said smiling as she got up from the bed.

"I would like that…but where will we live?" I asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Well we are going to La Push of course. I think I have found what I was looking for and tell you the truth I'm homesick. I have a small house there and you can go to school there or I can home school you, or whatever. Once you are released from the hospital we can go by your place grab your things and head out. Does that sound okay?" She asked smiling brightly at me.

"It sounds perfect." I said unbelievably, reveling in this incredible strike of luck.

She left promising that she would be back soon with some clothes for me.

A police officer came in and questioned me and finally after a couple more hours I was allowed to leave.

It was hard to move, as my back seemed to twinge with every movement.

They took the stitches out before I left and gave me a ton of gauze to keep wrapping my back and some pills for the pain.

The Police Officer asked me if I wanted to stay with Natalia, saying that, as I was 16 it was my choice as to where I would live. I told him that I did in fact want to live with her.

She was waiting outside for me in a surprisingly large pick up truck that her uncle had let her borrow.

We moved to my house and gathered my things. It took a while and a few tears were shed, but I was glad to open a new chapter.

Natalia talked a lot about home and the people I would meet. She wanted to take me shopping and once we were settled in as my closet only consisted of a couple articles of clothing and extremely old ones at that.

I lay on my side in the car as we made our way to La Push.

"I think you will really like it there Lilah. You may get a lot of questions I warn you but only answer what you feel comfortable with. Some people may take a bit to warm up to you but I now that soon everyone will love you just like I do." She said beaming down at me.

I was nervous about this place, I knew it was an Indian reserve and I was pretty sure I would be the only pale face, as Natalia called it in the whole area. I wasn't big on sticking out like a sore thumb; I would rather just blend in or stay under cover.

"Oh and if you want to earn a little cash I know from letter and emails I have been sending that Billy Black a good friend of mine has a young daughter Lily that needs babysitting. He said his son Jacob isn't home enough anymore and she is becoming a handful." She said smiling and laughing at some memory that was coursing through her head.

I smiled and nodded, it would be nice and I really loved little kids. I guess I have the thing Natalia has, I always felt like I was meant to be a mom.

The drive wasn't too bad and before I knew it we were driving into particularly cloudy and rainy countryside.

"Yeah, its pretty much always like this. The sun barely ever comes out." She said screwing her eyes up in frustration as she looked at the clouds around us.

I laughed lightly as I looked at her, and took in the landscape.

"It's perfect." I said, loving the trees and long stretches of woods basking in the cold chill.

"Oh yeah, you love this type of weather. Forgot about that, then you will love this place." She said laughing robustly.

I smiled and looked out my window, admiring the landscapes. We were by the sea as we drove and we rolled down the window as I stuck my head out and breathed in the salty air.

This was heaven, truly heaven, I thought as we kept driving.

I fell asleep for a bit and jolted awake lightly as I felt the engine shut off.

"Awww perfect timing sleepy head, welcome to your new home." She said getting out of the car and helping me as she got around to me side.

I was a small house but beautiful and quaint nonetheless. The wood was old and study and I felt like I was looking at a small country cottage as we made our way to the house.

The inside was lovely and perfect. The kitchen was warm and inviting with a large table ready for company. The living room had a large couch that was almost too big for the space and a middle sized TV.

There was a narrow staircase that led to two bedrooms upstairs one for me and one for her.

We looked at mine first and I gasped as I saw it.

It was perfect, small and cute with light purple walls and simple bed and wooden desk with a chair and lamp.

"Yeah, I called ahead and found a spare bed that nobody wanted and had someone bring it in for me. But I also have a surprise for you come let's go back downstairs." She said letting me lean on her as we made our way downstairs.

She led me to a small door, right by the living room and as she opened it we descended the stairs into a dark cellar.

She lifted her hand above her and turned on a light, and as my eyes adjusted to the light I gasped.

The cellar had been transformed on one side to a small dark room, equipped with everything I would need. I felt my eyes water as tears of happiness fell from them.

Back home I had to go to the local high school and try to shove my way in to develop my film and now I could do it in privacy and take all the time I wanted.

I spun to my side and pulled her into a big hug. She was taller than me and I rested my head against her collarbone thanking her again and again as tears kept streaming from my eyes.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"I thought it would be nice to be able to develop your film whenever you wanted and for as long as you want." She said.

I walked around for a bit before she pulled me back upstairs promising me that I could see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock came at the door and she walked over opening it to find a tall Native American like her in jean shorts and a black shirt. He was handsome and serious looking.

"Awww Sam, its so nice to see you my big oaf of a cousin." She said pulling him forward into a hug.

As soon as she reached out to him his face softened and they embraced.

"Sam I would like you to meet Lilah, the young woman I wrote to you all about." She said gesturing for me to step forward.

He reached out his hand and as I took it I was shocked at how warm it was. It felt like he had a fever or something but he looked fine and acted fine.

"It's nice to meet you Lilah, we haven't heard anything about her trip other than you. You must be a special girl to capture my cousins heart so completely." He said warmly.

""Thank you." I said blushing at his words.

"Welcome to the family." He said before popping back out and to the truck, grabbing our things and hauling them in.

"See I told you you would fit in." She said nudging me softly.

I smiled and nodded. It was exciting and scary to be here, and I was hoping the rest of her friends and family would feel the same way he did.

It only took a couple minutes before Sam had everything in the house and in the rightful rooms; before he left he invited us to his house for dinner and Natalia accepted.

We made our way up to the rooms and Natalia helped me unpack.

"Don't worry about tonight. You will meet many of the younger boys that are here, ones around your age but I'm sure they will like you. And you will meet my dear friend Emily, Sam's fiancé. I do warn you though her face has a scar across it so don't stare okay?" She said smiling as we put light green sheets and an emerald color comforter on my twin bed.

"Don't worry, I wont. So who are these boys anyways."? I said laughing but feeling nervous.

"Well let me see, there is Paul, and Quil. Embry and Seth and a Jacob, who's Dad is Billy that I was talking about earlier." She said.

I nodded remembering.

"Hey do you mind if I add you to the house, this is going to be your home too now I want to incorporate you in the house?" She said pulling out my photo portfolio.

"Sure, but how?" I asked confused.

"Well I was hoping to put some of your photos up downstairs, especially one or to with the wolves if you don't mind. I have some simple matt frames that we can use." She said smiling at me kindly.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome actually. People wont think I'm weird though will they for the wolf photos?" I asked concerned. I wanted to make a good impression and not be known as the weird wolf girl.

She laughed as if reveling in an inner joke.

"No, no, not at all. Just like me many take the legends very seriously and feel very close to wolves. Most will probably think it's a pretty cool coincidence." She said her eyes sparkling with something I couldn't recognize.

"You don't have to tell them by the way, what happened with your dad if you aren't comfortable." She said putting her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"No, I don't mind. I just don't want pity. I would rather have understanding you know? I don't want people thinking I'm pitiful." I said quietly.

She nodded understanding.

We finished unpacking and chose three photos for downstairs. Two with wolves and one with an intriguing shot of a tree with moonlight streaming through.

We matted them and put one of the wolf photos in the dining room and one by the entrance and then put out the other photo in the living room. Then she grabbed my favorite photo, a picture of the grey wolf staring at the camera the day Natalia had met me and put it in my room.

Finally finishing she showed me how to work the old shower and told me she would help me with the gauze and cleaning after was done and just to holler.

The water was painful. It was hard to shower for very long as the water stung the wounds that ran across my back. I washed my hair quickly and got out drying myself off before turning in the mirror to look at myself.

I was a simple girl in my opinion, deep brown eyes and long auburn hair that reached my elbows in light waves. I was five foot 3 and my simple curves on my waist and an average sized chest.

I don't really think I'm beautiful, more plain Jane than ugly though.

Taking deep breaths I turned to look at my back not having seen it since it happened.

I let out a light gasp as I caught sight of the long angry welts that lined my back in criss crosses. At least five large ones were visible and smaller ones around it.

My eyes teared up; it seemed now that even if someone liked me this would surely repulse them to no end. I always thought my back was the prettiest thing about me…but not anymore. Now it is hideous and horrid looking. I was lucky that the scars were concentrated below my bra line; at least I wouldn't have to go bra-less and feel even more uncomfortable.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror and quickly got on some underwear, a white bra, and simple dark stained jeans before calling Natalia up.

"This will hurt a bit dear." She said quietly as I sat my back facing her.

She worked in silence putting alcohol on the wounds causing me to wince and then Vaseline and finally clean gauze.

After she was done she turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"I wish I had done more that night to have kept you from this. Saved you from it." She said somberly as she held me tight.

I shook my head lightly.

"There was nothing more you could have done, calling the police was the thing that saved me." I said reassuringly.

She nodded sniffling slightly.

"Alright well let's put this behind us and have a good time. You don't seem to have many shirts so why don't you borrow one of mine hmm?" She said smiling at me and I nodded.

She brought back a soft lavender long sleeved sweater that was thin enough to keep me warm yet not too warm and clung to my figure in a soft way.

"Perfect, you look lovely." She said, as she changed into light blue jeans and a long sleeved dark green scoop neck shirt.

We made our day out the door and to the car my nerves buckling inside me as we made our way a couple blocks to Sam's house. It wasn't far but I knew that walking too much would just agitate my back and I was thankful I didn't need to say that.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was a little bigger than Natalia's and just as handsome.

There was a fairly large porch and lamps were lit on the outside welcoming us to come in.

There was a lot of light and movement inside and the very windows seemed to vibrate with happiness as we got out of the car and made our way up the stairs.

Even before we got to the door, it burst open and two younger boys around my age were moving out and pulling Natalia into hugs.

"Awww finally you are back. I swear you broke our hearts by leaving silly. What took you so long in coming back?" The boy on her left said. He was wearing short light wash jeans and a light green shirt as he smiled his white teeth flashing against his reddish brown skin.

Natalia laughed as the boys finally stopped and both peered around her big grins forming on their faces as they noticed me standing there.

"You brought back a kid, sheesh Natalia couldn't you have gone for something simpler like a snow globe or something." He said jokingly.

I laughed at that, it was true she really brought something big back with her.

Natalia laughed and punched the other boy playfully on her right that had been joking.

"Be nice, this is Lilah Weldner, soon to be Lilah Westwood." I smiled at the name; it had a perfect ring to it as I looked at her and her loving smile.

"Hey there, we have heard a lot about you. Welcome welcome. I am Quil and this weirdo next to me is Paul." The left boy said and then pointed to the other boy who looked a lot like him except for the difference in clothes. They were both handsome, their muscles showing through the shirts they wore.

They really breed them right I thought, slightly blushing at the attention.

"It's nice to meet you." I said trying to sound confidant.

The other two smiled like fools at me, pushing each other as they joked and shoved their way into the house.

"Yeah they are all kind of rough with each other, but don't worry they are only joking. Around And I warn you they eat A LOT so just be prepared." Natalia said laughing as she pulled me inside the house with her.

I was glad I hadn't worn anything too warm, outside was cold but inside it was perfectly toasty. There was a fire in the living room and the kitchen in front of us, people milling around and chatting happily.

The chatter slowly died as each person noticed the new comers. Now I was really feeling nervous. Natalia grabbed my arm and put her hand through hit pulling me forward confidently.

"Hey Natalia you're back."

I heard as different people called out.

She simply smiled and inclined her head before grabbing everyone's attention. I looked at her slightly shocked; she was going to introduce me like this? I could feel my cheeks growing hot as everyone looked at us and then at me.

"Hello everyone, just to get this over with so I don't have to explain to everyone this is Lilah Weldner, my soon to be adopted daughter." She said beaming with happiness.

"Hello Lilah" I heard a couple people say. Everyone else seemed to stare, some with smiles some in confusion.

My face felt like a tomato as I looked at everyone trying too look confidant and waved my hand awkwardly.

My eyes seemed to move on their own at that moment, to a resounding dark pair of eyes towards the front of the group. They were a very dark brown in shade but exuded such warmth and depth as I looked at them. The boy was extremely handsome, he seemed to be about five foot six, and his body was a beautiful shade of reddish brown completely flawless under the light. My stomach seemed to turn on its own and as we locked eyes I felt a shock of warmth run through my body. His eyes seemed to smile with an unrecognizable emotion and he slowly smiled causing me to smile.

His smile was perfect, his teeth stunningly white beneath.

He looked powerful and strong, his muscles apparent beneath his dark black shirt, and his frame held by strong legs framed in dark blue jeans.

As I looked at him though his eyes suddenly changed, and I felt my smile disappear.

For a moment he seemed happy and full of hope and the next minute he seemed pained and angry, every emotion apparent to me in his dark almond shaped eyes.

I let my eyes break from his my heart slightly aching for some strange reason.

When I looked back I was shocked to find everyone looking between the two of us as If they knew what had transpired, and knew more than I did.

A young woman broke away from the group and came up to us. I guessed her to be Emily noticing the long scars across the right side of her face.

She was kind though her whole aura resonating the same innocence and kindness that Natalia had.

"Welcome Lilah. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." She said warmly drawing me into a hug.

That seemed to break the silence as everyone began talking again.

I smiled at her.

We talked for a couple minutes before I was introduced to one person at a time.

The names and faces seemed to blur as I went around the group but I tried to keep them straight. The boys all seemed like jokesters, except for the boy I had locked eyes with.

"Awww and this is Billy Black the man with the daughter I told you about." Emily said moving me forward lightly.

The man before me was in a wheelchair he looked to be in his late forties with long black hair. He looked kind and humorous. His dark eyes twinkling.

"Hello Lilah, It's nice to meet you. Natalia said you are looking for some work. If you would like as Emily said my daughter needs a babysitter?" He said smiling as I shook his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes, I would love to. I really like children how old is your daughter, Lily right?" I said.

"Perfect. She is ten, it wont be for a little bit before I will need a babysitter but if she likes you, you can have the job. Oh and this is my son Jacob." He said, my heart jumped a bit as he finished and beckoned his son forward.

It was the gorgeous young man I had locked eyes with before.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." I said extending my hand to him. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze as he looked down and finally shook my hand. The minute his hand touched mine though I felt a shock run through my body again and I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, seeming to feel the same jolt at his confused look.

Before I was able to think about it any more he suddenly pulled his hand from mine and walked away.

I looked at Billy questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said somewhat afraid, yet I couldn't understand why I cared so much.

"No not at all, he is just confused, got out of a bad break up, he's that moody around most girls." Billy said looking slightly worried yet masking it with a smile.

I nodded and walked with Natalia as we grabbed burgers and sat down at the table. She wasn't joking about the food I watched in astonishment as every boy there it seemed downed at least 5 or 6 hamburgers before I even got through my first.

I heard Emily laughing next to me, Sam on her other side.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. Growing boys need their food I guess." She said laughing as she dug in.

I looked around the table and noticed Jacob again fixated on his food completely sitting next to his father across the table.

I tried not to stare much but he mesmerized me.

I tore my eyes away before he noticed I was staring though.

Surprisingly no one asked about my past or any other things about me. The boys only asked about what I liked to do, when I told them that I danced, they were intrigued. I guess they had never seen many woman dance, I thought smiling to myself.

I hated that I couldn't dance yet, I felt like it would take forever before my back will heal.

After an hour or more Natalia decided I needed my rest noticing that my eyes kept drooping and my focus was lax.

"Hey Emily I was thinking of taking Lilah shopping tomorrow do you want to come, its been a while since we have done a shopping spree just the girls?" Natalia asked as we made our way to the door.

"Yeah, oh that sounds like so much fun. What time were you thinking? Oh by the way here I have this lotion I created that might help the healing process. I thought you guys might like it." Emily said handing us a clear container and winking to Natalia.

I looked at them puzzled as Natalia answered simply and we made our way out the door.

I received a lot of hugs and good byes as I left from the boys that were around my age, I felt like the new shiny toy, which I found humorous and odd. I had never had this much attention before in all my life.

The drive back was quick and soon we were making our way up to bed.

"Hey before you go to bed, I want to clean your back and re-bandage you. I want to try out this stuff Emily gave us." Natalia said looking at me with a smile playing on her lips.

I shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good to me. What's in it? She made it herself?" I asked curiously peering into the now open container.

It was an off white colored cream that looked smooth and soft.

"Not sure, she's really good with herbs and home remedies so you never know but she is always very careful to create something that would never harm anyone." She said unwinding the bandages and putting alcohol on the wound to clean it once again.

The cream felt warm and comforting when she applied it, which seemed strange. I didn't know a cream could feel warm, but it soothed my wounds instantly and I felt my eyelids closing as I sat there.

It felt divine.

Sleep came quickly and quietly, sneaking up on my distracted form. I could hear the soft howls from the wolves in the area, as I drifted off to sleep, smiling peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Natalia lightly squeezing my arm.

"Time to wake up Hun, it's 10 o clock. I told Emily we would be there by twelve for some lunch and then off to shop." She said, helping me up and out of bed.

I took a shower again, surprised that my wounds looked less angry, the large red swelling that had existed on the sides was gone. It didn't hurt as much when the water hit it either.

"Wow, that cream must be some type of miracle cream, look the swelling is gone. My back isn't agitated anymore." I said smiling brightly and presenting my back for her to put more cream on.

"I'm not surprised, I always thought Emily was a miracle worker in some ways."

"So I was thinking that maybe we could have everyone over for dinner tomorrow night, what do you think? It's been a while since I have had people over and it is long over due. It will give Emily a chance to rest too." She said looking at me curiously as she finished bandaging me and closed the cream container.

"Yeah, actually that sounds like a really good idea. What will we make though, I mean they eat so much, and I'm not a very good cook. Very clumsy in the kitchen." I said laughing at the thousands of memories of me tripping and getting nervous while cooking.

Natalia laughed at that, which caused me to smile even more. This felt like a dream, I still couldn't believe I'm here.

"Hmmm well I think spaghetti would be an excellent choice, it fills faster and it's easy to make. We can even do meatballs too." She said and I nodded in agreement.

After I was dressed and ready in an old pair of light washed jeans and a long sleeved shirt in red I brought down my camera and went outside for an hour or so before we had to leave.

The area behind her house was all wildlife. In front of her house existed the neighborhood but behind each one there was untamed wilderness right at their doorstep.

I spent a good hour moving around and taking my time as I snapped a couple pictures of the trees and undergrowth that overtook the countryside.

I had wandered farther than I realized when I noticed I was behind a particularly sweet looking house. The wood was old and aging but the house seemed to stand proudly in its surroundings almost blending in with the trees around it.

"Hey who are you?" I looked up surprised as a small voice yelled to me from across the small field that stood behind the house.

There was a little girl around the age of six it looked like with dark eyes and long black unruly hair.

I smiled and closed my camera up making my way over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had wandered over to your house. My name I Lilah, I just moved here." I said coming up to the little girl and reaching out my hand.

She looked at me, her eyes defiant and stubborn as she stared at my hand confused.

I laughed at her confusion.

"It's meant to be shaken, a sign of getting someone I guess." I said.

"That's weird." She said screwing up her little face in confusion.

She was tiny for a ten year old but adorable.

"I'm Lily Black." She said hesitating before holding out her own hand and smiling timidly.

I shook it gently and smiled down at her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I met your dad and brother last night actually. I might be babysitting you when he needs me too." I said hoping she would like me.

"Really. Well…I guess that's okay. I don't really know you though." She said her eyes confused, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay. How about we start out as two people. One looking after the other, and maybe if you want after a while we could be friends. How would you like that?" I said hoping I wasn't too forward.

Her eyes became larger, her smile curving into a huge grin as she nodded happily.

"I would like that. I don't have many friends. Hey can I ask you like girl questions when I think of them?"

I nodded. "Of course anything you want as long as your dad is okay with me answering them." I said.

"Cool. Hey what were you doing over there? What's that black thing in your hand?"" She asked curious. Her face was sweet now as she stepped forward courageously looking at the camera in my hands.

I brought it out and showed it to her.

"I was taking photos with this. An old camera, it produces pictures that you have to develop in a dark room. A hobby of mine you could say." I said showing her the different parts of the camera.

"It looks funny. Can I see some pictures that you have taken sometime? I like pictures" She said smiling up at me.

"Of course." I said, I looked up as the door opened behind her.

Billy and Jacob came out, looking at me with opposite emotions. Jacob still wouldn't look at me much and when he did it seemed to be such a mysterious mixture of emotions, but he looked tired. His muscular body didn't seem as straight as it did the night before.

His dad on the other hand was smiling like a fool, which made me smile even more as I looked at them.

"Hello Lilah. I'm so glad you two have met. Are you satisfied with the choice of babysitter I have picked for you Lily?" He said smiling kindly at his daughter.

"Yes, she seems really nice. And she's going to show me pictures that she has taken and answer my girl questions that you guys don't like to." Lily said ecstatically all traces of stubbornness gone as she ran up to her father and gave him a big hug.

Billy smiled down at his daughter giving her a big kiss on her forehead as she giggled.

Jacobs's demeanor seemed to change as he watched his sister. His eyes were quieter and happier as he looked at her.

"Well I must be off. I'm sure Natalia's probably wondering where I went." I said smiling.

"Are you sure we can't give you a ride. I mean you should be resting not walking around. You have to give yourself time to heal." He said looking at me with concern.

I felt my cheeks slowly go red as I realized that he must know what had happened to me. Or that I was hurt at least.

"Yeah, I am taking it easy but the cream Emily gave us is really doing wonders so it doesn't hurt right now." I said.

He nodded his head in understanding, and I said good-bye to them.

As I walked off I heard Lily call for me to wait as she came running up to me.

"Hey wait. Can I have a hug?" She said. I was taken aback and smiled. Such an innocent and sweet face she had, it had been a while since I had been around children.

I missed their innocence and constant wonder. Their lack of inhibitions was something to cherish.

"Of course." I said kneeling down so we were level and she threw her arms around me.

Pulling back she smiled looking at me curiously.

"Will I be as pretty as you when I'm older?" She asked

I looked at her surprised. She was so pretty, compared to me she was a beauty.

"Are you kidding, you are going to be gorgeous. Way prettier than me." I said pinching her cheek jokingly.

"Really. Cool." She said in awe as she turned and ran back to her dad and brother.

I looked up and caught Jacob's eye for a moment.

He looked happily shocked, and still confused but I was surprised that he was looking into my eyes with such a happy expression. The small smile he gave me made my heart flutter. I could feel the strange and exciting tingling run through my body again causing my skin to have Goosebumps as I unwillingly turned away from his stare and walked back to my house a block or two away.

I couldn't get my mind off of him. He was breath taking, and I never knew a male could be that…beautiful. It sounded strange to even think it but he truly was.

All the boys here seemed to be bred from incredibly handsome genes but he was exceptional in my opinion. A no brainier I guess. I was almost afraid when I realized that I liked him, and didn't even know him.

I barely trusted males as it was, and now I was falling for one I hadn't even talked to.

Oy I must be going insane.

I made it back to the house and sure enough Natalia was there waiting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long. I somehow wandered into the Black's back yard and ran into Lily. She is adorable. I think she actually likes me." I said my heart almost dancing in my chest.

"Oh that is great hunny. So was Billy and Jacob there too?" She asked her eyes looking at me with a curiousness I couldn't place.

"Yeah…does Jacob not like me or something? I'm confused, I…looked at him last night and it was weird. And he seemed to not want to look at me. But now after I was nice to his little sister he looked at me…a little differently I guess. I feel like he is confused…but about what." I said shaking my head in confusion as I sat next to her at the table.

She nodded in understanding.

"It's hard to explain. He has a hard time being around pretty girls, after his break up. Bella was a girl he had known for years, but she kept confusing him. One week she liked him and the next she liked some other guy. When the other guy left she ran to Jacob and he fell in love with her all over again. But when the guy suddenly came back she simply dropped him and ran back to the guy. It's been hard for all of us to watch, he is a great kid and really doesn't deserve that." She said her eyes sad, as she seemed to be replaying the events in her mind.

"That's horrible. How can people do that?" I said my heart unconsciously aching as I thought about how much pain he must be in.

"Do you…like him? You don't have to tell me if you don't want but it kind of sounds like it." Natalia said her eyes looking at me with a knowing smile.

I sighed.

"I…do I guess. But that's crazy I mean I haven't even talked to him, how can I like someone I haven't talked to. I mean the guys here are like bred models. I mean seriously, but he is really handsome. In such a different way, maybe just to me but that's how it seems." I said confusion racking m brain.

I followed Natalia as she got up and we made our way to the car.

She was thinking, and taking her time to answer. But I couldn't understand why. I felt like maybe she knew something that I didn't. I didn't want to push it though; our relationship was different than most I didn't know what her boundaries where when it came to secrets.

As she started the engine up she finally turned to me, a serious expression on her face.

"I understand that you are confused, and I don't think its weird at all that you like him. The men here have that affect, it's hard to explain and it's not my place to divulge that information. You have entered into a tribe that has many secrets. Not bad, at least I have never thought so, but it will take time before the tribe accepts you as my family and part of theirs to where they can tell you these secrets. I wish I could tell you more, but I know that when the time comes everything will make sense and I know that you more than anyone else will understand that the history of this tribe isn't evil or bad. You out of all people understand that monsters aren't the things read in storybooks they are the humans that walk amongst us. You understand that you can't judge someone by his or her appearance. I'm sorry I know I have probably confused you even more. I just need you to be patient my dear, in time you will understand. For now, hopefully you can make friends with Jacob. He needs someone to talk to I think, and I know he will be unwilling at first but just be patient." She said her eyes losing the serious nature they had held as she reached over and pulled me into a hug.

I should have been frustrated and irritated. I know anyone else would have been. At that moment though some part of me understood that I was in a old and secretive tribe that was extremely close and guarded their secrets.

Who they were and where they come from was their identity. I knew that I needed to prove that I was a…. helpful addition maybe, before they could accept me. I liked the idea of becoming friends with Jacob, and I did agree it seemed like it would take a bit of patience and understanding before he accepts my friendship.

I smiled and sat back, my mind accepting what I had been given as we drove to Emily's.


	6. Chapter 6

The house was packed this time with hungry boys it seemed like. I felt my cheeks go red this time though; every one of them was without a shirt.

I felt like I had been thrown into a pit of muscled men, all skin and beauty.

"Hey it's Lilah our new friend. Hey Natty." I heard Quil say as they noticed us.

"Hey you gonna show us some moves girl. I bet we would be a good batch of students to teach." Paul said his eyebrow raised and a smile on his mouth as he joked with me.

I laughed; I was feeling more comfortable around them.

"Hmm maybe next time you guys. So what's with the whole no shirt thing by the way? I feel like I just fell onto a weird runway show." I said pushing aside my nervousness, and hoping I could make them laugh.

I heard Emily's sweet musical laugh as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh, don't fuel their ego's. They are way to big as it is." She said laughing.

I smiled back and Natalia moved over and gave her a big hug.

They both moved back into the kitchen to chat and I made my way to the table in an empty seat next to Embry.

"So no one answered my question, are you guys just super comfortable with yourselves or something?" I said laughing slightly.

"Maybe, its just warm to us. I guess, its just something we don't think about I guess, we have always done it around each other." Embry said next to me.

I could feel my gaze drawn to someone that had just entered the room.

I looked up to feel my heart skip as I recognized Jacob as he stepped into the room. My cheeks began to heat up as I realized he too was without a shirt. His chest was ridiculous, it was perfectly sculpted, and the dull rays of sunlight that glinted through the clouds brought out the reddish brown hue to his skin.

My face was growing warmer by the minute every part of the foolish girl in me wanting to run my hands across his flawless and no doubt soft skin.

I tried to tear my eyes away but I was finding it exceedingly difficult.

Finally with a lot of effort I moved my eyes to his and smiled.

He looked back, that same odd emotion running through his eyes.

I noticed the room had become quiet, all of them looking between us two. Even Emily and Natalia had peeked their heads into the room to watch the two of us interact like…well blubbering idiots it seemed.

"Wow two times in an hour we are really setting a record here." I said laughing and patting the empty chair next to me for him to sit.

It was the only one open and part of me was squirming with nerves but the other part of me was hoping with every fiber that he could be closer.

He looked at me awkwardly for a minute, before slowly smiling and moving to sit next to me.

"Two times eh? Where else did you guys see each other?" Seth asked across the table from us his eyes dripping with curiosity. He was truly grinning like a little kid waiting for a sweet that seemed to be the juicy bit of information that I held.

I laughed at his excitement.

"Oh, I was taking pictures earlier and kind of wandered. When I looked up I had his little sister demanding to know whom I was. Him and his dad came out a bit later, and we said hi before I had to leave…to come here, as it seems. Not super interesting really."

I looked down a little embarrassed.

"Nah, that's totally exciting. Pshhh." I heard Paul mock from my left. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue, stunned at my confidence.

Back home I would have never had the guts to talk to guys like this. I felt incredible.

"That's cool that you take pictures. Could we see them?" Seth asked smiling.

Natalia and Emily came back into the room just at that moment bringing in a mountain of sandwiches with them.

"Actually you guys can see them tomorrow night. We are hosting a dinner at our house and some of her pictures are already up. I think you guys will really like them actually. When I met her she was taking photos of Wolves in the enclosure at the zoo. A couple of those photos are on the walls actually." Natty said looking around the room and raising her eyebrow slightly.

I looked at her slightly confused by the expression she was giving them.

"Awww don't make them think I'm some sort of geek, the people back home already thought I was some weird freak obsessed with wolves, I would like to seem at least a little less like a geek now that I'm starting over." I said giving her a laugh as I quickly reached for a sandwich before the boys grabbed them all.

The guys around me looked like they really did know something I didn't. It felt so weird; each one of them was looking at Jacob as if willing him to talk, raising their eyebrows in some unknown suggestion.

"That's not weird at all. I don't think anyone here will take you for some abnormal person for having a fondness for wolves." I jumped a little as Jacobs husky voice spoke. I looked at him and smiled.

He looked less confused, slightly surprised and clearly annoyed by the looks he was getting from the gang around us.

"Well I'm thankful for that." I said taking a bite into my sandwich.

The talking suddenly ceased as a ton of muscled brown arms grabbed sandwich after sandwich.

I still couldn't get used to how much these guys ate it was crazy.

Natty and I would really have our work cut out for us tomorrow when everyone was over.

I ate my sandwich and finished by the time that many of the other boys seemed to eat 4 or 5 of their sandwiches.

"Did you have enough to eat, if not you can have one of my sandwiches." I heard Jacob whisper to me in his lovely deep voice.

The hairs on the back of my neck responded despite my brain raising themselves as I felt a tingling run through my skin. I looked over at him smiling as I connected with his eyes.

"Thank you but don't worry. I'm really quite full." I said my heart leaping with joy despite myself at the fact that he was talking to me without a look of pain in his eyes.

"Really, I mean you barely ate anything. Don't be afraid to say if you are it bets it kind of weird for you girls to get used to how we eat. And probably harder to grab enough food before we grab it all." Embry was saying laughing as he spoke.

I shook my head earnestly.

"No really, I'm full. I guess my appetite is still a little off." I said partly to myself.

I felt curious gazes on me as I realized what I had said. My appetite had been really off after the hospital and the beating.

My body just didn't seem to want to eat as much.

I wasn't sure how many people knew, or how many knew about everything if any. I didn't want to hide it though, nor did I want to say anything without being asked. I don't want to be a pity case.

"How are you feeling by the way? Did the cream help?" Emily asked seeming to sense my confusion of what else to say.

I looked at her thankfully.

"I'm doing really good actually. I feel more like myself. And that cream is incredible, it really works fast." I said.

I could feel everyone looking at me with the same question. What happened? I wasn't sure how to answer it or how to respond to their looks so I stayed quiet.

Natalia sensed my unsure ness and came to my rescue, without my even asking it.

I smiled as she excused Emily, herself, and I to go for shopping.

We walked out to the car, but I stopped as I heard someone call out my name in a deep voice.

It was an incredible sound, when he said my name. It sounded prettier and sexy with his deep voice sounding out the letters.

I turned feeling my face heat up a little despite my every effort to keep it from turning red.

"Hey, um I just wanted to say sorry for how I have been acting. I'm sure you have heard about the whole Bella thing, it's just a bit hard for me to talk to girls now. It kind of…hurts I guess." He said looking at me solemnly.

I held my hand up as he tried to keep talking.

"You don't need to apologize. I completely understand…. I understand that sometimes it's the people we love the most…that hurt us the most." I said feeling my voice grow quiet as that night replayed in my mind for the hundredth time.

I looked up and smiled a little. He looked so sad at the words I had spoken, and yet he seemed relieved.

"I know I might still be a bit awkward and I am sorry. I hope we can be friends, I'm just not sure if I can act like all the guys do in there you know?" He said the side of his full lips curving into a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm known for my patience and understanding." I said laughing remembering the kids at my school and how frustrated they would get when I never spoke a word to their jests and insults. I had always been calm in temper, and I had never had a problem waiting.

His eyes looked somewhat surprised, the emotion quickly disappearing as relief replaced it.

"That's pretty perfect actually…well hey we are all going to the beach the day after tomorrow why don't you join us. I can pick you up at your house if you want around…11pm?" He asked his eyes looking so sweet and hopeful. I real sense of innocence shown in their depths, the innocence of hopes that was slowly coming back to life.

"That sounds like fun, I'd love to. Oh wait I should ask Natty first though."I said realizing that it would be polite now that I was her daughter of sorts.

Even before I turned to look at her I felt her soft hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you can go darling. It sounds like a great idea. Well Jake we really must be off now, sorry to break up this lovely talk but we will see you and your dad and little sister I hope tomorrow night for dinner?" Natty said hopefully looking at him.

"Yeah, Lily's really happy she can finally come she wasn't that happy last night when she found out she had to stay home and not come to dinner." He said.

We said our goodbye, and he gave mea quick wave before retreating into the house.

I heard hooting and cheering as he entered and looked to Natty in confusion.

She laughed at my expression.

"They are really happy to see that he is finally talking to girls again. They most likely badgered him until he finally struck up the courage to come out here and talk to you. You really like him don't you." She said smiling mischievously at me.

I nodded slightly and ducked my head into the car quickly.

I hoped they wouldn't think I was weird for liking him so quickly, especially Emily.

"Don't worry silly, I'm really glad you do. Even as a friend you will be a really great influence on him. It's really nice to actually seem him smile like his old self again. It's been months and even though I'm sympathetic in nature, truthfully I'm tired of his sulking." Emily said putting her arm around me lovingly.

"Looks like we need to get you a bathing suit now." Natty said smiling at me as we drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

We shopped for hours and I really felt like a girl for the first time in a long time.

It was a little awkward when Emily saw how bandaged my back was and she was sympathetic but I was thankful that she didn't focus on it.

It was difficult finding a bathing suit though that would cover all of my back. I didn't really want to show my back at all, it wasn't something that I wanted people to see yet.

"Oh look over here, this is a neat idea. On the top is like a wetsuit but only a shirt with shorts sleeves, so it will cover all of your back and then you can wear a simple bikini bottom. What do you think?" Emily said showing me the bathing suit.

"I love it. It's perfect." I said. It was a black and blue wetsuit top that was simple and fitted and came down past my belly button. I found a simple black bikini bottom that fit my small but curvy figure perfectly. I loved the way I looked in it, I felt petite and feminine even though I was mostly covered.

Other than the bathing suit I got three pairs of jeans all darker colored as I wasn't the biggest fan of light jeans.

I got a couple fitted sweaters in different shades of purple, which Emily agreed, really brought out the color of my eyes and hair.

They helped me pick out a couple short sleeved and long sleeved scoop neck shirts and underwear basics, which made me blush as we walked through the aisles. It had been years since I had shopped for underwear, let alone with other females.

They found my embarrassment highly amusing, but still made sure that I wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Now hunny, it's nice having a pair a pretty undergarments. It makes a girl feel confidant." Natty said holding up a simple pair of lace panties and matching lacey bra.

I had to admit she did make sense.

We walked out of the store laden with bags filled with different clothes. I was happy that I wasn't the only one that got clothes, as the two ladies next to me held their fair share of bags.

We dropped Emily back off at home and laughed as we heard the exclamations of the boys as they saw how many bags we had brought back.

The ride home was peaceful and Natty and I talked about the dinner that we would plan. She was going to the market in the morning and I told her I wanted to come and help.

We would start cooking after we got home and keep the spaghetti warm until the company arrived.

It was dark by the time we finally finished putting away our things, rewrapping my back with the cream and eating dinner.

"Hey Natty do you mind if I go out tonight to take pictures. It's been a while since I have been able to take some photos at night, nighttime makes for beautiful photos if you have the right lenses." I asked coming downstairs after grabbing m camera.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, just be careful and don't wander too far. Don't stay out too late, the woods are pretty wild around here." She said smiling at me and giving me a hug as I nodded and made my way out the door.

It was only eight o clock but it was already quite dark out and the moon was below the clouds shining brightly as I walked around.

I took a ton of photos and listened intently as I heard a lone wolfs howl.

My heart skipped, it actually sounded really close.

Part of me felt silly as I walked into the woods a bit until the spot felt right and set up my tri pod.

I knew it wasn't the safest idea but I really missed seeing even the slightest hint of a wolf. To see one in the wild would be incredible.

I sat back in silence and waited testing out my camera to make sure it didn't make a sound.

A half hour passed and as each minute went by I started feeler sillier by the minute.

What was I thinking, that I was pulled here and that I would see a wolf? Psshh, that was just nonsense.

Lost in my thoughts I almost got up before I heard a sound and sat back abruptly trying to still my now racing heart.

The trees ahead of me parted as the largest wolf I had ever seen came through the trees.

I almost gasped out loud at the sheer size its head would surely come up to my chest if I stood next to it. It was at least twice as long as I was tall. The wolfs fur was a deep russet color against the moonlight, and it seemed quite unaware of its surroundings.

I slowly raised my hand and began taking pictures of him, for some reason he seemed like a him to me.

My breath was caught as I watched him and my breath seemed to still as he looked toward my direction.

Taking another photo I stopped for a moment as I looked into the wolfs eyes.

They looked…familiar. The eyes were sad and lined with hopelessness as he looked around me. He never seemed to catch sight of me though, I knew I should be scared but part of me felt comfortable in his presence.

Looking into his eyes I caught my breath, as he seemed to realize my presence.

Slowly taking pictures unconsciously my mind was suddenly taken aback as the wolfs eyes caught mine.

They looked like…no it couldn't be. The same confusion was met as when Jacob had looked at me and then a slight smile in the wolfs eyes before it seemed to come to its senses and ran off quicker than my eyes could follow.

I put my arms behind me and lifted my head gasping for air as I realized I had been holding my breath.

How could the wolfs eyes remind me so much of Jacob. It was crazy and ridiculous, I thought as I made my way back to the house, pushing the thought from my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I got back I quickly raised to the dark room, skirting Natty's questions and promising her I would answer them when I was done.

She seemed happy that I was so excited, and I was.

I worked quickly and rhythmically as I developed the film finally coming to the last photos on the roll.

It took an hour or two before I was finally finished and after the photos of the giant wolf were finally ready to be brought out I collected them on a towel as they were still a bit wet and brought them upstairs.

Natty looked up from the book she was reading and put it aside when she saw the look in my eyes.

"What's up hunny?" She said pulling out the chair for me.

"I had a very strange experience in the woods. Here I think the pictures will answer it for me." I said laying out the pictures on pieces of paper towel that Natty put on the table for me.

Her eyes widened as she looked at them.

"Oh my." She whispered. She picked up the one that was my favorite, the picture of the wolf looking straight into the camera with that confused and yet hopeful stare.

"Am I going crazy, every time I see this photo and when I saw the wolf he reminded me of someone. Jacob, it's the same expression in the eyes, I know I'm probably out of my mind." I said.

She looked at me in surprise.

"Wow, I wish I could explain how incredible this is…but I can't. Awww it's so infuriating that I can't explain anything to you. I can't say anything to you." She said her eyes creased in frustration.

"Well what if I guessed. My first thought was….you know those legends you told me about begin descended from wolves. What if they were true."? I said unsure if I sounded completely crazy or simply insane.

She looked at me her eyes wide as her mouth slowly grew into the most impressive and large grin I had seen her wear yet.

"You are the smartest most incredible girl I have ever met you know that!" She said pulling me into a fearsome hug.

"Well hunny, all I can say is that you are right." She said.

"So they are like….shape shifters or something." I said my eyes widening.

"Geez, you really are the most incredible guesser I bet you are amazing in charades. Yes, they are actually. Not everyone though only some of the tribe. But I really can't say more and I would love for you to keep guessing but I think the best thing is for us to tell the group tomorrow when they are here for dinner. After dinner probably, and see what they say. They may either choose to divulge everything to you or say that they still need time to get to know you better. You are right though, you just got a roll of film of Jake in his wolf form. My god, this is insane. Ironic too, highly ironic." She said as she pulled the pictures together and walked with me down to the cellar to hang them to dry.

"I understand, I just hope that they aren't mad that I know. And I really hope that Jacob isn't mad that I got pictures of him. He is incredible, I have to say, and he is the most breathtaking wolf I have ever seen." I said looking at the pictures again.

"You can call him Jake you know silly. And I agree, they are all pretty incredible in their wolf forms but seeing that you really like Jake it is only fitting that you find him pretty incredible." She said laughing as we made our way upstairs.

"So you aren't afraid then. Many people would call them monsters of shy away from them because of their size." She said looking at me with a serious note in her eyes.

I looked at her, understanding that seriousness she felt. This was her family her tribe.

"No, I would never look at them and think monster. I've known enough monsters in my time to know that Jake there wasn't even close to what I would think of as a monster." I said, her eyes looked relieved at my answer as she hugged me again.

"Okay well tomorrow night will be interesting then, you will have to talk to the group yourself I'm afraid. They need to see that it is all your opinions and none of mine. But I will be there for support and to answer any questions you don't understand. This is happening much faster than I thought it would I must confess but I'm not at all disappointed by that fact I must confess. Now time for bed, hopefully you can sleep tonight you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She said hugging me once more a big smile on her face.

I fell asleep quite quickly actually and for the first time in days my dreams weren't haunted by my father instead they were happy…quieter.

I kept moving through the forest and coming upon Jake either in his wolf or human form. Each time he would run from me, a smile in his eyes. I felt like a child in a silly game of chase.

I woke up to Natty's arm slightly shaking mine as she beckoned me up and out of bed.

I was well rested and ready to get the day over with.

We shopped quickly and were already cooking by twelve with three large pots of pasta boiling and a large pot of marinara sauce heating up.

We had a couple loaves of bread and a couple pies for desert.

I tried to help as much as I could but more often than naught I found that I would trip over myself. After a while I simply stuck with stirring the pots of pasta.

"So I called Billy this morning to tell him about last night and to warn him about what we needed to talk about tonight. He was surprised that was for sure, but he didn't seem angry. He is one of the council members of the village and Sue Clearwater will also be here, the other main council member to judge your character. They will be watching you tonight, but don't worry. You just have to be yourself, and I know that they will welcome you into their hearts." Natty said simply.

I was getting more and more nervous as the day went on and hearing that seemed to just make me clumsier.

If that was possible.

I was tripping over myself left and right.

Natty had my pictures of Jake in a folder in the kitchen stuck in a safe place.

Two hours before everyone was going to be here Natty left the food to stay warm now that it was all ready and the table set with a good number of extra chairs so we could go upstairs and shower.

After my shower she put the cream on again and rewrapped me. My scars were healing quite quickly, there barely hurt anymore and simply looked painful. The actual gashes were closing up cleanly and were no longer a burning red. I found that I didn't have problems doing simple things anymore, which made me really happy.

I chose a deep purple scoop neck long sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans to wear. Natty braided my hair into one long braid in the back and choose a light green fitted sweater and light wash jeans for her to wear. Her hair was down and gorgeous as always.

We grabbed the food and set it on the table just as the first guests arrived.

I was sent to open up the door and felt my heart beat faster as I realized it was Jake and his family.

Lily was super excited and ran up to me in her sweet dark blue jumper dress giving me a big hug.

"Lilah!" She giggled as I bent down and hugged her back.

"Hey Lily. Look at you; you look so pretty in that dress. You are making me jealous you know that." I said joking with her and smiling as she screwed up her face in embarrassment and giggled again.

I stood up as Jake walked forward his eyes seemed unsure for a moment as they looked into mind. I wondered if he was afraid that I had figured it was him last night and hated him for it.

"Hey Jake, it s so nice to see you." I said, moving up and giving him a quick hug. Hopefully that would put his fears to rest I thought with a smile.

His embrace was so warm, I fit so perfectly, it was hard to let go and move away from him afterwards.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression though it seemed like he was actually embarrassed.

I beckoned them into the house and as they walked forward looking at the place I turned to Billy as he looked at me with a curious expression.

"I'm sorry Billy, for you know. Finding out I guess. I understand if you guys don't want me to know but please, I just hope that Jake doesn't get in trouble for the pictures I took. It wasn't his fault, I promise, it was all mine." I said, the last thing I wanted was for Jake to suffer.

I don't think I could handle that.

Billy let out a deep laugh as he looked at me letting a smile show across his face.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met. You just figured out that you have moved into a town where the guy you are becoming friends with changes into a wolf and all you can think about is that he might get into trouble. Don't worry Lilah, he won't get into trouble. I promise." He said looking at me with a smile.

I sighed out loud and he laughed at that. It really was a relief at least now I could focus on what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake and his little sister were standing still at the end of the hall, him holding his sister in his arms so she could look at my photograph.

Lily was simply enjoying the picture because she naturally loved wolves but Jake was looking at it with curiosity and interest. He looked at me as I walked up, a curious gleam in his eye.

"So where did you take this one, it's a beautiful wolf." He said. I couldn't agree more it was one of my favorites, the one where a lovely and strong grey wolf had come close to me near the fence and looked straight into the camera.

"The zoo actually, I always wished I could get closer seen them in the wild, but that was never really possible." I said confidently.

Jake put Lily down and she wandered off into the kitchen playing with Natty.

Jake and Billy were looking at the picture now.

He turned to me with those eyes that made me want to melt and smiled.

"Why do you like wolves so much, Lilah." Billy asked, Jake nodded in agreement to the question. It was an easy answer.

"I've always loved wolves, ever since my mom died. I would go to the zoo and I recognized something that I had lost…that the world didn't appreciate anymore. Family. Looking at a pack of wolves you notice an incredible bond, one that is there even if the wolves aren't related. I know that part of my interest was that I was jealous of it, I felt alone and yet I looked at these wolves and saw something incredible in them, no individual was ever alone. Even if a mother died her young were always cared for. You don't see that anymore in humans, now it's all space and boundaries and dividers." I said, my heart pinching slightly.

I took my eyes away from the picture and looked at the two men before me. Billy looked impressed and seemed to understand. Jacob's gaze almost made me want to cry, and I couldn't understand why. He looked so sad, a huge amount of empathy just radiated from his dark eyes.

I felt my heart melt, my boundaries wanted to quiver and break. Everything I had feared simply wanted to disappear when I looked into his eyes.

"When did your mother die?" He asked kindly.

I mentally shook myself before answering.

"When I was ten, from cancer." I said.

"I'm am sorry for your loss, we lost my wife, his mother when he was younger as well. It's a loss that never really leaves." Billy sad, his voice echoing a pain that he still wrestled with.

I nodded as we made our way to the table.

Many more people arrived, everyone I had met from the previous night, and two new faces.

Leah, and Sure Clearwater. Leah seemed reserved and angry in nature while Sue was kind and wise when she talked to me.

Everyone arrived quickly and we all dug into the food. I was happy to see that Jake decided to sit next to me and Lily next to him.

Billy sat next to Lily and Sue next to him.

Jake and I chatted while we ate, talking about things we liked and just chatting absentmindedly.

Finally we finished eating and a young woman that came to pick her up, her current babysitter that was moving away soon, escorted Lily home.

I felt my face grow hotter as everyone's talking slowly died down.

Sue finally addressed the table.

"First off, we have a very important matter to attend to, dealing with our newcomer, Lilah Weldner.

Now before we get to that matter, I think it is important for us to understand how she came to be with us a bit better.

I know that it will tell us a lot about her character. Lilah, will you tell us what happened between you and Natalia. How did you meet first off and how did you come to know each other?" Sue asked as everyone turned to stare at me.

I sat straight up in my chair took a deep breath and pulled on my confidence.

"I was taking photos of the wolves exhibit one day at the zoo when I noticed her watching me. It wasn't weird when she came to talk to me, it was surprisingly quite natural.

From there we simply began to hang out, she became a mentor to me.

My mother had died when I was ten and since then…I had become a machine it felt like. The only thing I ever did that I loved was photography but I had given up everything else. She cheered me on as I took up dancing again and for the firs time I felt like I ha come home. It sounds strange but home for me had become a strange and barren place.

My father wasn't the same person, always angry and sometimes that anger fell on me. Natalia began dating my father, whom I found out later, was so she could still see me without him becoming angry. That's how we met and became close friends." I said finishing and waiting for the next question.

Sue was nodding in understanding her eyes deep in thought.

"And how did you end up here. What events transpired that led to you coming here?" Sue asked.

I looked at Natalia first.

"Is it okay if I tell them about your relationship with my father?" I asked unsure if it was my part to tell.

Natalia nodded and smiled reassuringly. She seemed so confidant, compared to me.

"Well, weeks passed and she and I became closer. There was a problem though and as the weeks passed I was growing more and more aware of it. My father always came home frustrated…because Natalia hadn't slept with him yet.

I knew because he told me and it was easy to tell why he was frustrated.

The thing that scared me though, was that he was getting angrier and more restless. More than once he let his frustration out on me, but I was relieved every time Natalia came to visit me unmarked.

One night though I could feel that everything was going to explode. My father was angrier, and he looked like had made up his mind. He would have her whether she wanted to or not.

They left around nine and I went about the house hiding any sharp object I could find. When they came home before at eleven I knew that he was trying to force himself on her. I grabbed the bat I had ready and ran downstairs hitting him until he let go of her. I pushed her and made it so she could go get help, she ran out to get the police…."

I paused for a moment unsure of how to continue.

I could feel Jakes hand suddenly find mine under the table and I suddenly let out the breath I had been holding. He seemed angry, almost shaking a little with the anger I could feel radiating off him. Wolves were always prone to a temper; they probably gained the same trait.

I took a deep breath and continued, making eye contact with the table.

Everyone was serious, and astonished by the story.

"When she was gone I realized I had forgotten a weapon in a drawer in the living room. He brought the whip out, and I'm sure you can guess what happened.

When I woke up I was in the hospital my father was in jail and I was alone.

My father is the only family I have. Natalia was there and she asked if I would want to live with her, if she could adopt me. And I said yes, it was everything I ever wanted and more." I said finishing and sitting back for a second.

Sue looked at me with curious eyes, understanding eyes.

"You are a brave young woman. That much is for sure. I wonder though, why didn't you run out and get the cops. Most young adults would leave the older one to handle the pain and the younger one would find help. Why did you push her out of the way and take the pain yourself." She said in a serious tone.

I was shocked; it was as if she had seen straight through me. I didn't even need to say that is what I did and she knew.

"It wasn't really a choice I guess.

When I met Natalia the thing that really caught my attention was an innocence that she had, not to sex, but to the world. It was like she believed in it; she hadn't been shown the monsters that lie in the dark. She told me about her family and friends and this whole place on many occasions.

It was incredible, a place that I could only imagine. When the weeks became strained with my father I never questioned that I would step in front of his hand.

The last thing I wanted was for that innocence that she had to be broken. I…I always felt that she deserved it. I mean she has you guys here and she is loved by so many.

I'm just a simple girl in a broken, home. Why would I be selfish and have her broken when I already am broken, I couldn't let her come back home to a place she loved destroyed because of him.

When the time came it wasn't a choice it was just a fact to me." I said looking down at my plate.

I looked up to Natalia, and tried not to cry when I saw thin tear streaming down her face.

I could feel Jake's hand still holding mine tightly under the table. The most comforting thing to me and surprising thing was that he was still holding it still accepting me after everything had said.

The eyes that looked at me from the gang that hung with Jake were astonished. Even Emily looked close to tears. Many of the guys looked impressed but seemed to understand the sadness of the situation.

I looked to Sue and Billy now whose expressions seemed softer and more understanding.

"First off Lilah I want to thank you for your sacrifice. Having Natalia come home unharmed is the best gift her friends and family could ever have. And second you are worth more than you think. You may be broken but you aren't worthless…far from it." Sue said.

I felt my eyes begin to tear up, as one hot tear after another seemed to cascade over my face.

I should have been embarrassed to reveal so much in front of practical strangers but I wasn't. Sue had hit the mark with her last statement; deep down I always felt that I wasn't worth it.

"And now, Natalia can you grab the folder please. It seems that our newcomer has figured out a pretty large part of our secret. I will have Natalia pas the photos around and Lilah if you will explain how you came to your conclusion and how you feel about it." She finished as the photos were passed around. I waited until Jake held the one of him looking straight at me before I started.

His hand had released mine and I looked at him. He was surprised and worried, I am sure most of him was wondering how much I had guessed.

"Well, Natalia had told me many of the legends of your tribe when we talked earlier.

But I doubt that either of us knew that I would be living with you guys in the future, so please don't be mad for her telling me them.

I found them incredible and amazing. Last night actually, I was out taking photos and I heard a wolf howl pretty close to me.

I probably should have gone back inside to be safe but I didn't really feel scared. I sat in the bushes and waited for a long time, before an incredible wolf appeared.

Larger than any I had ever seen and more…beautiful than any I had ever lay eyes on. I sat there and began to take pictures I probably should have been scared but a big part of me felt comfortable, as if I knew the wolf, which seemed crazy.

As I took pictures though he looked at me, the he just seemed natural. And those eyes, they looked so familiar. I had seen them a couple times since I had moved here.

They looked sad, lost….but hopeful. When he finally noticed me that's when it clicked. Those eyes they looked exactly like Jake's eyes. The same expression when they looked into mine, the same sadness, the same hope."

I paused to look over at Jake; he looked thoroughly stunned as he looked not my eyes.

"The wolf disappeared after looking at me and I rushed back home to develop the film thinking the whole time about the legends that your tribe had descended from wolves.

When I developed them I showed Natty and she seemed surprised. She said that she wanted to tell me but it wasn't her place.

But I said I would guess and I guessed that the legends were true, and that maybe your tribe or part of them were…shape shifters of a sort."

I stopped and waited for a minute. Truthfully I wasn't sure how to tell them how I felt, every way I put it in my head sounded stupid.

To my surprise Sam spoke up holding Emily close to him who was wide eyed with shock.

"Aren't you scared though? I mean I did this to Emily, and I will never forgive myself. One slip of anger…aren't you scared of that…of us?" He said his voice filled with a deep sadness as he looked at Emily's scars.

She looked back at him with love. She didn't look angry or scared.

"You mean shouldn't I think of you as monsters?" I said feeling slightly angry.

He looked at me and nodded solemnly.

"Never." I said feeling my fists clench, how could they think that.

It was too much, to see him so angry.

"How can you think that? I know monsters, I have met them.

You are not a monster. None of you are. In my opinion Jake looked incredible, I wasn't afraid. Maybe some people would, and maybe I'm stupid but I don't care.

I know that you think that you are a monster because of what happened with Emily but tell me something. Are you sorry for it?" I asked leaning forward in my seat, my eyes dead serious.

He looked at me almost confused for a second before answering with honesty.

"Of course I am, I will never ever forgive myself for losing control and hurting her." He said his voice despondent.

"Exactly. You guys don't know anything of monsters.

Real monsters that walk everywhere and look like you and me. My father was exactly like everyone else but I guarantee you that when he was yelling and calling me a btich and a horrible person that he will never think that he did anything wrong.

That is a monster someone who wants to cause pain.

You will always be sorry, you will always regret you are more human than most of the people I was friends with.

I am sorry to be frank, but I hate it when people see themselves in such a bad light. You guys are protecting the tribe, if what the legends say is true.

How can that make you a monster? Just like the old saying goes you should never judge a book by its cover.

So no, I am not repulsed by the fact that you guys can change into wolves. I don't think you are monsters either." I said feeling my anger slowly subside.

Sam seemed thoroughly surprised now. He looked confused as well. I locked eyes with Emily and I noticed the tears that streamed from her face. She understood the same fact I did.

I looked to Jake next.

He looked at me with disbelief.

His eyes melted my heart. I felt so connected so incredibly attached to him I couldn't even begin to explain it.

"You should be proud of the gifts you have. They are gifts, they may have drawbacks but it allows you to protect the ones you care about most." I said looking into Jakes eyes.

He seemed speechless and unsure of what to think.

"Well Lilah, I think both Sue and I whole heartedly agree that you are worthy to hear our secrets. You are a friend of the tribe and we should all think of more as part of it seeing that Natalia is adopting you." Billy said and Sue nodded along with him.

That seemed to wake everyone up.

The boys around me looked excited as they bounced around in their seat like little kids. All of the sad points of my speech were long forgotten it seemed like everyone wanted to celebrate.

I looked at Jake again as everyone talked about what had just happened.

"Are you okay, I said laughing and smiling slowly?

He seemed to shake his head a bit before speaking.

"Yeah, it's just a lot I guess. So you saw me?" He said.

I nodded and smiled.

"You were incredible." I said beginning to blush.

"I still see myself as a monster of sorts." He said looking at his hands.

I put my hands in his, they were so warm, and it almost felt like he had a fever but it felt nice at the same time. I always seemed to run at a cold temperature.

"Hopefully my friendship will change that." I said smiling at him. His face broke into the most incredible smile I had ever seen. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach summersault as he looked into my eyes smiling like a fool.

He pulled me into a big hug that seemed to last forever. The warmth he radiated was incredible.

I pulled back with a deep blush lining my cheeks.

He seemed to laugh at my reaction but I didn't care.

My attention was drawn to the rest of the group.

I learned quite quickly and from many different people that when in wolf form the pack (which only included the younger boys, Sam and Lead) could speak with each other in their minds and hear what the others were thinking.

I also learned that they simply ran at a higher temperature and having a shirt off helped also the fact that phasing as it was called would cause their clothes to break. Carrying a shirt was too difficult, just shorts were much easier.

Vampires did exist, and when one moved in other than the Cullen's whom I found out Bella had fallen in love with one of the members (ironic huh) the fever sets in and members change into wolves to protect the town and village.

I learned that they were super fast and super strong and they healed much faster.

Which I thought was interesting because it turned out that part of Emily's cream was made of the boys spit.

Gross but totally made sense based on how fast I healed.

When they get angry they change and have to be careful.

They have a thing called imprinting where in a sense they find their soul mate with one glance. That caught my attention and part of me wondered if that was what I was feeling. What if Jake had imprinted on me like Sam had on Emily. For now though I think I had enough to handle being a new friend to these shape shifters who also referred to themselves as werewolves.

The night went on smoothly after that and I was sad to see everyone leave.

The guys got together before they left and each gave me a hug welcoming me.

"Hey so were still on for tomorrow right. Emily will be there too, Natty can come if she wants too." Jake said looking at me with such boyish hope it made me laugh.

I loved his innocence and hope when he looked at me, it was toxic.

"Of course I'm coming. Natty won't be she is actually going to be visiting Sue she said. But I will be ready at 11 for yah. I can't wait." I said giving him a big hug and holding on for as long as I could before it would seem awkward.

"Thank you." He whispered huskily in my ear before letting go. My skin was dancing despite my efforts to calm myself. I just smile like a fool and nodded watching all of them leave playfully punching Jake and snickering at our hug.

Boys, I thought with a laugh.

I helped Natty clean up in silence as we both thought about the night that had just transpired.

"Well I had a feeling it would all end well." She said as we walked up to bed.

"Will you be okay waking up tomorrow I have to leave early."? She asked as we reached the top step.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

"Alright, well I'll leave the door unlocked though just in case you sleep through the alarm clock so Jake won't think you bailed on him." She said laughing. I almost wondered if that would happen I felt like could sleep for days.

We hugged goodnight and as I lay down I smiled at my incredible fortune.

It was too good to be true, but I wasn't going to doubt it. I just want to roll with life right now and enjoy every second I have.

I drifted off quickly into lovely and peaceful dreams filled with Jake in his wolf form so warm and soft sleeping next to me in the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lilah….Lilah wake up." I moaned slightly wondering who was trying to wake me up.

All I wanted to do was sleep and sleep and sleep.

The person was persistant, a warm large hand rested on my shoulder shaking me slightly.

Grumbling once more I opened my eyes slowly looking toward the person who was so rudely trying to wake me from my peaceful dreams filled with lovely and handsome Jacob.

My heart jumped as I took in the appearance of my visitor.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed realized it was Jacob, his appearance was sending shivers down my spine and a blush crept up my cheeks as I realized that sexy man from my dreams was now standing in my room.

"Sorry sorry, oh no did I sleep through my alarm. Shit what time is it?" I said moving about quickly as I threw back the covers and began moving about the room.

I had indeed slept through my alarm which was set at 9 and now the time read 1105.

I shook my head in frustration, those dam dreams why did he have to be so warm and inviting.

I finally stopped for a second to look at him and noticed his face looked red, if that was even possible. He seemed to swallow quite hard and I followed the intense gaze he had all the way down to my underwear.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I guess I took of my shorts in my sleep." I said my cheeks now turning bright red as I pulled on the forgotten shorts that were by my bed.

"Its…um its okay don't worry about it. The guys wont mind if we are late, take your time." He said his voice so unbearable husky I felt like throwing myself at him at that very instant.

I shook my head mentally wondering what the hell I was thinking.

I feel like such a pervert.

"How did you get in?" I asked while quickly grabbing my stuff and pulling out a chair for him to sit and wait while I ran into the bathroom.

The door wasn't very thick and his reply came through pretty clear.

"The window actually, it was open. Sorry I hope you don't think I'm some kind of weirdo for sneaking in through your window but you weren't answering the door and it was locked." He said embarrassment causing his laugh to falter a bit.

I was in awe, these guys were incredible. I doubted that they would ever cease to amaze me.

I chuckled at his embrassmnt.

"Don't worry, I don't think you are a weirdo at all. I'm just sorry that I've blinded you by my lack of clothing and kept you waiting by my tardniness." I said pulling on the bikini bottoms and shorts to cover them for now.

He laughed at that, a strong deep laugh that made my temperature heat up. How could any one person have this affect on someone, it was astounding. I felt like I was in a fog, when he was near. His mere appearance rendered me weak in the knees, I only thought things like this happened in cliché love novels.

"Don't apologize for that..and you didn't blind me. You are beautiful." He said almost too quiet for me to hear.

My heart fluttered at his statement. How could he think I was beautiful. I am the plane Jane.

I undid my bandages and found I ran into a bit of a problem.

I needed to clean off my back, and add more cream, before I rebandaged it with special water proof gauze Natalia had found. Unfortunately washing was the easy part but adding the cream with my short arms wasn't working so well.

I grunted a couple times gasping as my arm kept wanting to pop out of its socket.

Exsaperated I let out a frustrated groan.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked his voice sounding worried.

My back was healing so nicely with the cream I didn't want to set it back a day by not putting it on. The gashes were still apparent but there was no pain now and they were slowly closing.

I felt embarrassed as I spoke.

"Umm…well my arms are too short to be able to put that cream on Emily gave me." I said not sure what he would say.

The rhythmic stepping he had been doing as he walked around the room stopped abruptly at my words.

"Oh well I could do it for you…but only if you're comfortable with that." He said, I could imagine his nervous smile and it caused me to smile as I felt my skin turn slightly pink from all this excitement.

I put my bra and opened the door. I figured that a bra was clothing, just like a bikini top if you thought about it.

His eyes must have said otherwise cuase his completely stopped moving and looked at me, his eyes wide and warm. I could almost feel the heat he excuded from across the room, it was mesmerizing and toxic.

I walked forward blushing fiercely as I handed him the cream.

I remembered something before I turned looking into his eyes concerned.

"I know that you guys have a quick temper though, you shook a lot last night when I said what had happened…are you sure you're okay with seeing this?" I said looking down a bit and shuffling my feet.

He seemed to snap out of his stupor and looked at my face, his eyes seeming to burn straight into my soul.

"Don't worry I will be fine. Sometimes we don't know how to control the anger or frustration that we feel even against people we haven't met. You are a friend and I hated hearing about someone hurting you, but I have been working on it and I think I will be fine." He said seeming resolute in his decision.

I pulled the chair forward near the bed, motioning him to sit on the bed and me on the chair facing away from him.

I could feel the warm breath he had be excuding suddenly stopped as he took in the state of my back.

I gave him a moment to keep himself controlled as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

I jumped a bit as his band met my back the cold cream so different from his hot hand.

He moved quickly and gently across my back, working in silence, the task most likely taking his mind off the anger.

I felt calm and almost sleepy as his hand moved across his back. Hopefully he didn't find it repulsive.

A hand on my back had always calmed me down for some reason and now was no different than any other.

"Okay, all done, how does that look." He said quietly.

I was off in my own little world I barely heard him.

"Huh." I said dreamily.

He laughed sweetly the sound resonating wonderfully through the wood and up through my body.

"Guess that felt nice eh?" He said joking with me.

I turned and smiled at him still off in dream land and giggled slightly as I got up and moved back to the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to re-wrap my back, and replace the bra with the half swim top I had gotten.

Leaving the bathroom I grabbed my things and we headed out and to his car, what he told me is known as a rabbit.

The drive was quiet, but not awkwardly so, I felt at peace and happy as we rumbled along the road.


	11. Chapter 11

In no time we made it to the beach and were quickly greeted by the gang and Emily who was setting out lunch for the group. I swear that girl was always laden with food.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" Quil said his face smiling brightly as he came to give me a hug.

I received many hugs and lots of joshing about my tardiness.

"So where have you guys been, you always struck me as a pretty on time person Lilah?" Emily said smiling sweetly.

We were at least an hour late, so I couldn't blame them for the questions.

"Ahhh yes I slept through my alarm and woke up to Jake shaking me awake. I nearly blinded him with my nakedness and after some quick rushing we finally managed to get down her." I joked not really sure why I was telling everyone.

"Awww lucky him, you couldn't blinded him only with beauty I'm sure." Embry said shoving me suggestively. I laughed at that, and was surprised when I caught an angry stare that Jake exchanged with Embry.

How could he care, he was almost acting protective or jealous? I thought to myself, but my thoughts were soon interrupted as I noticed that I had unfortunately missed the sandwiches in my train of thought.

I felt a soft nudge to my left on the par benches that we were sitting at and smiled when I looked into Jakes eyes.

He was already stuffing his mouth with a pastrami sandwich but offered his plate to me, which bore 4 others just like it.

I smiled and grabbed one munching on it happily.

Soon everyone had finished and each decided it was time for a dip in the freezing ocean.

I loved cold water but knew that this one would not be holding me for long.

I stripped of my shorts and blushed as some of the guys cheered and whistled.

I simply stuck my tongue out at them and moved over to Emily chatting with her as we readied ourselves for the ocean.

I could see Jakes eyes on me, traveling down my frame raking my figure and causing me to burn up inside.

Looking over at him I almost gasped as he pulled of the jeans he had been wearing to reveal loose fitting black swim trunks reaching his knees. He looked delicious…divine, I cant even believe I'm thinking such scandalous things but this boy was just torturing me with his appearance.

"Oh good lord." I said without thinking, finally shaking myself out of my thoughts as Emily burst out laughing.

My cheeks quickly changed to a shade of angry red, as she finally looked up at me from her buckled position her eyes still laughing.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry it's just been a while since I have seen that reaction. Don't worry dear, I totally understand. I was the same way with Sam you know I always felt like I was on fire…in a good way of course.

Sometimes I got so angry for how incredibly good-looking he was I would just stay mad at him. It wouldn't stay for long of course but still, your expression on your face was just priceless." She said still giggling.

I shoved her lightly and tried to cool my cheeks down with my hands.

We made out way to the water Sam joining us and poking fun at me, noticing why Emily was laughing. I shoved him before running to the water as the other guys came along side me.

I yelped when the waves hit me, they were freezing but I didn't care. I kept running into the waves forcing my way through the water and laughing the whole time.

I yelled and howled as I kept moving until I was finally swimming in the water my feet unable to reach the bottom.

Turning around I noticed the guys were right behind me shoving each other and tackling each other in the water.

"Dam girl, you have some balls aren't you cold." Quil said with a big toothy grin.

"Yeah, I have some huge cajones!" I yelled laughing as they each doubled over in fits of laughter.

I looked at my arms and noticed they were already turning blue the veins contrasting greatly to the whiteness of my skin.

To warm myself up I ducked under the water and swam forward.

Thankfully there were no rocks as I swam forward coming up for air a little ways from the guys who swam over to me.

"Geez, most people can't handle this water. I mean it doesn't bother us cause we run so hot." Embry said winking at his last statement.

"Pshhh…I think you're a little off the mark there kiddo. I don't mind it I guess it makes me feel alive." I said teasingly to him, he gave me a hurt expression and moved over to try and tackle Seth who wrestled back.

Sam was swimming towards us Emily shivering a bit before he pulled her close to him, no doubt warming her perfectly with his temperature.

I smiled at the sight; it was so sweet to see them interact.

I almost jumped as Jake's head suddenly broke the surface next to me.

"Ahhh you scared me, meany." I said splashing him as he smiled and splashed me back.

His laugh was toxic, his smile made me want to smile. It was hard to imagine that a month ago I was just a hollow shell, unsure of why I was living each day.

"So are you guys fast when you aren't running, like can you swim fast?" I asked curious.

"Nah, we are pretty much normal in the water, we are really only fast when we phase." Jake said next to me, I felt the warmth that seemed to radiate from him from his close proximity in the water.

"Well, now that I know that, how about a friendly race over to that rock over there?" I said looking at the guys. They all grinned and readied themselves.

The rock wasn't too far away, and Sam yelled Go as we all set off throwing the water around us frantically as we swam.

I was at the end, Jake swimming next to me.

I pushed and pushed and before I knew it he and I were way in the lead, the other boys suddenly involved in a dumb brawl over someone kicking the other.

We laughed as we swam; I kept trying to splash water at him as we neared the rock.

Just as I was about to touch it I felt his strong arm, like a solid tree trunk reach around my stomach and haul me backwards.

I yelped and kicked widely laughing and smiling as I tried to free myself in order to win.

I could feel his laugh behind me as he held him to me and touched the rock with his strong hand.

My back connected with his stomach and my body fluttered, as his laugh continued sending incredible vibrations through me, taking my breath away.

His strong hands turned me around to face him as he held onto the rock face in order to keep us both a float.

"You little cheater!" I said my eyes wide as I smacked him playfully.

"Awww I couldn't help it, its just to easy." He said giving a look very akin to a small puppy's that I simply had to laugh.

I suddenly became quite aware of how I was held against him, his strong arm around me and holding me to his floating form.

One of my arms was around his neck, and my other one was flat against his chest just bellow his collarbone. I felt tingles run through my arm as the warmth of his body swept through the chill in my hands.

Looking into his eyes, the cold of the water and the wash of the waves seemed to disappear. I felt caught in his dark brown eyes, I felt like I was melting against him almost molding into him.

His eyes kept their kind gaze, and I was relieved that he didn't seem frightened or sad, instead he seemed truly happy.

I truly hoped that I wasn't the only one feeling this, that would really make things awkward.

His arm loosened suddenly as we were broken out of our trance when the guys came swimming up to us. I gasped slightly as I sank beneath the surface for a moment.

My cheeks felt hot agains the icy water, and I made my feet move to pull myself from underneath the water.

"Wow, you okay, you suddenly disappeared there for a minute?" Embry said laughing at my expression.

"Yeah, just thrown off guard is all." I said laughing as I tread water looking at Jacob curiously.

"Sorry." He said quietly as we all swam our way back to the shore.

I shook my head, and laughed, there was really no need for apology.

The swim back was way longer than I had thought. I felt my body fight more and more against the waves my breath coming harder as I tried to stifle them thinking that the guys would find me weak or something.

The other guys were far ahead of me, and Jake swam beside me, no doubt very slowly compared to his normal speed.

Sheesh these guys just don't get tired, I thought as I kept pushing myself forward.

I noticed that as I moved, even though I wasn't moving much at all, my back was starting to throb slowly. I cursed myself silently for putting so much stress on it. Such a dumb idea. but I hate being so weak and unable to do things now that I actually want to.

Jake must have noticed the pained expression that was forming on my face, even though I tried to hide it.

He moved in front of me quickly and smiled grabbing my arms and throwing them around his neck so he was pulling me along as he swam.

"Thanks, I guess I didn't really think about getting back. Kind of forgot about my back, dumb me. Now that I actually want to do things it's a real annoyance that I have to watch out with it." I said chuckling still out of breath.

He moved quite quickly with powerful strokes, using only his arms as he moved through the water so his legs wouldn't accidentally kick mine.

I really did felt like he was a dog in a sense dragging me to shore.

"It's okay, you should really be careful though. Just relax now." He said laughing, not at all out of breath.

I relished having a chance to feel his muscles beneath me pull and shove the water around us. It was incredible the strength that he was capable of, and his skin was exactly as soft as I had imagined it, if not softer.

I sighed mentally; I was falling so quickly for a guy that I barely knew. He is gorgeous and incredibly sweet guy, but a guy that was heartbroken.

I should be scared by his strength and worried about his lack of control over his temper, but I wasn't.

The last thing I wanted if he did like me though, was to be sloppy seconds.

I needed to be his friend, to let a good amount of time pass before I could really think about the prospects of a relationship.

I mean hell I don't even know if he likes me, he may be one of those guys who just doesn't know he's flirting when he does it.

Before I knew it I was shook out of my thoughts as I felt my feet catch sand beneath me.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake wasn't even phased by the amount of swimming he had just done.

"Thanks Jake, I think next time I won't swim that far out." I said laughing.

"No problem, I would agree to that, come on I bet Emily has been waiting for you to sit and talk with her. I think she is really glad to have another girl in the midst." He said smiling as we walked up to the group.

There was joking and poking fun at him carrying me back but soon everyone was sitting on blankets in the sand, drying off and chatting with each other.

Emily and I were close to the group but still a bit apart so we could have some girl talk.

"So, what are you going to do? About you and Jake I mean?" She asked looking at me as we lay on our stomachs huddled together so they wouldn't hear.

"I really like him, but he isn't even close to ready I think for a relationship. I don't even know if he likes me for goodness sake, I can't get ahead of myself.

He is just incredible and I wouldn't want to be sloppy seconds or anything. For now I think that becoming good friends is a good idea, and hopefully he can trust me enough at some point to talk about Bella and such.

I need to know that his heart is ready for someone else; I know I can help him heal…just like he can help me heal. But I don't think he is ready for it just yet." I said hoping that I didn't sound to forward or crazy in my assumptions.

She smiled at my answer and nodded.

Even with the long scars on her face she was beautiful, her appearance and her personality were so kind and lovely.

"Well I'm pretty sure that he likes you, I mean the way he looks at you…I wouldn't be surprised if he had imprinted on you, the way that he looks at you and all.

Even if he has, I know he would tell you when he was ready if he likes you and if he imprinted on you and all that, I agree that he still needs time.

I think he needs a good friend though to give him that trust back in letting people in you know. He seemed to have lost that after Bella." She said looking sad as she glanced back at him.

I followed her gaze and caught Jakes gaze as he looked over to us, giving him a kind smile.

I wanted him to trust me more than anything, not to be afraid.

"Hey you guys aren't talking about us over there are you?" Seth said grappling with Quil as they all looked toward us.

"Oh don't fool yourselves, we have much more important things to talk about." I said sticking out my tongue at them and laughed as they smiled back.

They were so easy to have fun with.

"Like what?" Quil asked as he was pinned underneath Seth.

Even Jake looked curious as he stared at us.

Emily and I exchanged glances and smiled before answering.

"You know girl stuff like shoes and shopping…" Emily said leaving it off for me to finish with a mischievous grin.

"And periods and hormones. You know girl stuff, you guys want to join?" I said smiling sweetly and innocently at them.

Every boy in the group made disgusted faces and quickly went back to talking amongst each other.

She and I fell into a fit of giggles at how cleverness.

We talked for a while longer and all joked around and talked before it came close to dinnertime and we all parted to head back home.

I decided to leave my shorts off for now and stayed in my bathing suit, my back only twinged a bit here and there as we walked to Jakes rabbit.

"So did you have fun?" He asked smiling as he started up the car.

"Oh my god, loads of fun. I haven't really hung out with kids my own age and had fun like that for who knows how many years." I said smiling as we began our way back to my place.

"Jake can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to?" I said feeling slightly nervous as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah go head." He said glancing at me with a quick smile as we drove.

"What happened with this girl that everyone talks about Bella?" I asked hoping he wouldn't shy away from me.

He grew very quiet; his demeanor seemed to slump a little with a remembered sadness.

"She was an old childhood friend who came back about a year and a half ago. I think I always liked her but when she came back I just…fell in love with her. But she fell in love with Edward Cullen, the vampire that lives near here.

He left her at one point and she came to me for friendship and I felt like she fell for me. I mean we did everything and she seemed happier.

I knew that she loved me but when he came back she dropped me and went back to him. The thing that hurt the most I think though was that she kept me on that string of hope, and yet she chose the guy she has to give up her whole family for to be like him and with him, and yet she could be with me and not have to change a thing or give-up anything. She loved me, but I loved her more and it wasn't enough."

He said his eyes distant as he parked the car having reached my house.

He looked at me with an expression that seemed to tear my heart into pieces, all I wanted to do was make everything better, to have that expression go away.

I rested my hand that sat closer to me, trying to show him that he wasn't alone that I was there.

"I'm sorry about what happened, it was a horrible thing in my opinion for her to do. I may not know you very well Jake but I don't like seeing you in pain, I want to help you in any way I can.

I really care about you, and I hope that we can become really good friends. Anytime you need to talk or just want to see a friendly face just come on by I'll be there. I want you to know that not all people are like her." I said looking into his eyes earnestly, hoping that he understood.

His expression softened at my words, he looked comforted and a little happier.

"I will take you up on that friendship. I hope that we can hang out some more, I really like being around you. Thanks Lilah." He said his husky voice quiet as he looked into my eyes with intensity to his words that I didn't miss.

He moved forward a little awkwardly and pulled me into a hug. I inhaled his scent, a mix of wood, saltwater and something that was so unique to him I couldn't put my finger on it, as I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

We sat like that or a minute or two, it felt comfortable and right. We just fit so perfectly, I thought his warmth making me feel safe and sleepy. His heartbeat was contestant and powerful in his chest as it chemically vibrated softly through my body.

Pulling back finally I thanked him again and got out of the car.

"Hey, I know we just aw each other and such but you wanna come over for lunch or something we can just chill and watch TV or something." I said feeling nervous as I stood there shuffling my feet.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, what time is good for you?" He said giving me his signature grin as I felt my knees melt slightly.

"Umm how about 12?" I said feeling so foolish as I just stood there in my little bathing suit.

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Hey…you looked really pretty by the way." He said, and I could have sworn he blushed as he said it because he sped away and rolled up the window as he went.

My cheeks were on fire, and my heart was flipping beneath my chest.

He thought I was pretty; the last person that said that to me other than Natalia was my mother.

It felt incredible to hear it from someone I really liked, it was indescribably.

I practically skipped into the house my heart beyond elated.


	13. Chapter 13

"Natty Natty, I had the most incredible time." I chortled as I strolled into the house finding her at the table reading a novel.

"Oh really, now who could have predicted that." She said looking at me happily as I plopped down in the chair next to her.

I told her about the morning slightly blushing when I told her about the underwear incident.

"Oh child, you are going to give that boy a heart attack." She said laughing her lovely laugh.

I laughed back and told her about the time at the beach and everything that I told Emily and how I was feeling toward Jacob.

"That's good hunny, you really are the most mature young woman I have ever met. I'm quite positive just as Emily is that he likes you but I agree I think he is far from ready." She said.

"Yeah, she said about the same thing. On the way home I asked him about he told me a good amount, which surprised me. I told him that I didn't like to see him sad and that I hoped we could be good friends that he could come over or find me whenever he needed someone to talk to. And then I asked him if he wanted to hang out tomorrow at lunch here, I hope that was okay?" I said truthfully unsure if it was okay.

She laughed at my uncertainty.

"Of course it's okay, I think it's great that you guys are hanging out and I just want you to relax and do what you want for now. This is your home now, and it's summertime, this is the time for hanging with friends right?" She said happily.

I nodded.

"Hmm we will have to figure out something to make him for lunch, even one of them is interesting to prepare for." She said staring off in the distance thinking of something to make.

"How about some sort of soup and bread, I mean we have a lot of bread and maybe we can make some homemade soup it's easy to make a lot and the bread will fill." I said hoping it was a good idea.

She clapped her hands in excitement and nodded her head ecstatically.

"Perfect idea, maybe minestrone soup, we should go to the market tomorrow and I think I will make sure to wake you up again tomorrow a little early so we can cook." She said and I nodded in agreement.

It was nice not having nightmares but these peaceful dreams were making it impossible to wake up by myself.

We went upstairs and I showered quickly looking at my back after I got out.

I let out a relieved sigh as I noticed that the gashes were still the same width, the only thing that was different was that they were red and slightly agitated.

Natty scolded me lightly for putting too much exertion but I just smiled as she put more cream on.

It was nice to have someone who actually cared about my health; I hadn't realized that I had missed it until I met Natty.

We ate some dinner and talked for a while before watching a little TV and going to bed early.

My dreams were filled with his fur and his soft skin throughout the night, not a nightmare in sight as I slept.

He was like my very own dream catcher.


	14. Chapter 14

Natty came in to wake me up at 10 am, she laughed as I opened my eyes and blushed slightly noticing why she was laughing.

The large pillow I usually slept with was against my chest and my arm thrown around it.

"Hmmm good dream I take it?" She said chuckling and helping me out of bed.

I smiled, remembering that it was indeed a good dream, although the pillow was no match for the furry Jake that was so calm and happy in my dream. Just before she had woken me up my dream had moved from us walking and just being with one another, to us lying in the grass as he slowly drifted off to sleep with my arm around him.

I remembered his face the most, the soft moonlight illuminating his dark skin into a glowing wonder.

His face was quiet and relaxed, his eyes shut calmly without any creasing or worried lines.

The trees around us seemed to rustle quietly in the wind creating a soft humming tone that lulled us to sleep.

Too bad it was only a dream, I thought a little sadly as Natty pulled a warm wet cloth across my back to take off the old cream before reapplying it once more.

"Your dream was about him wasn't it?" She said, as if reading my mind.

I turned slightly and nodded my head, smiling at the memories.

"What were you guys doing…if you don't mind me asking?" She said quietly.

"Talking and walking in the woods, and then we were laying in the woods, my arm around him as he fell asleep." I said.

"Hmm, its interesting that you have such simple and realistic dreams. It's like your mind is showing you what you desire, but your desires unlike others are simple and basic."

I nodded; it was true it was what I wanted. My desires may be different than others, but only because I was always without the basic routine, the simple things for so long that now all I want it basic. That is what makes me happy.

We grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed to the grocery store grabbing the vegetables and needed ingredients for the soup.

I wasn't sure what we were going to watch but I hoped that we would mostly just talk and not have to worry about finding a show if there weren't any.

I helped Natty pull the soup together in a large pot, before getting ready myself.

Pulling on a different more feminine shirt and my good jeans I made it back downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

Smiling like a giddy schoolgirl I opened it to find an equally giddy Jacob clad in cut-off jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Hey you, come on in." I said holding the door open.

"Hey, thanks. Umm how was your sleep last night?" He asked as he brushed past me.

The light touch made me feel alive, and completely aware of the fact that I was indeed a girl and he a boy.

I mentally shook myself lightly and walked with him to the kitchen.

"Really peaceful actually, it's weird I use to always have nightmares even after a day or two when I moved here but now I always seem to have wonderful and I guess calm is the best word for it. I love it. What about you?" I asked.

"Some weird dreams, but mostly good. I slept pretty well, that is good that you are sleeping better, probably your surroundings are finally sinking in or maybe the fact that you have such awesome friends now that the thought of us just makes them all go away." He said laughing in his lovable deep laugh.

He pushed me playfully as we entered the kitchen and he said hi to Natty.

If only he knew how true his assumption was, I wonder how he would take it? Probably with a confused look, a very adorable confused look, I thought mentally slapping myself.

"Mmm it smells delicious." Jake said as he plopped down at the table and I sat next to him.

We took our time eating, well Natty and I did, and Jake on the other hand went through three bowls of soup and a loaf of bread before he was satisfied.

"By the way, I'm going over to Emily's to help her with some things, you guys will be okay here by yourselves right?" Natty said smiling with the tiniest of mischievous glints in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, don't worry we won't trash the place or anything or have any raging parties." I said smiling and looking at Jake.

He burst out laughing at my comment and agreed.

"Alright, well I must be off, if you guys leave just leave a note so I know where you are and what time you will be back, k?" She said getting up and making her way to the door.

We both nodded and said good-bye, as we heard the door close quietly.

It was silent for a couple moments, and sat there hoping that I could break the silence quick as my I started to feel nervous.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked finally, feeling kind of sheep-ish with the puny question.

"Hmm, not sure, hey those photos you took Natty mentioned that they were developed in a dark room…is that true?" He asked his deep dark eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Mhhmm, before I would usually go to a high school and develop them but here Natty surprised me with my very own dark room in the cellar…you want to see?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah! I've never seen one I've only vaguely heard about the process." He said, looking like a tiny kid in a large body with his excitement. It made me laugh.

We got up from the table, walking close together as I showed him the door and we made our way down.

Turning the light on and took him around the small room.

"So is it really difficult trying to get the picture right, it looks really confusing."? He said looking at the instruments that lined the wall and the washes that stood on the other side. He sniffed one of the washes and yelped at the scent, which made me laugh even though I tried not too.

"Ohh that's horrible." He said holding his nose and coming back to stand by me. I had forgotten his sense of smell was much higher than mine.

"It's not too hard once you get the hang of it, granted it's a lot of trials and errors but that's part of the fun." I said shrugging slightly.

"Could you show me how it works, I mean do you have any photos you haven't developed yet?" He asked as he stood close to me while I looked through my negatives.

I could feel his breath resting lightly on my neck, its warmth causing my skin to rise in close knitted bumps.

It was hard to think straight with his body so close to mine, I wondered if he even realized it or felt the affects like I did.

"Hmm unfortunately I don't but if you want we can go take some pictures and I can teach you how to develop your own pictures." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

I felt my self-turning to face him, even without wanting to. My body was moving by itself it seemed as I stared into his eyes, they were transfixed on mine, staring so deeply into me I felt like he could see what I was thinking.

My breath came closer together as I felt myself being pulled to him, it seemed like a string was roped around me and pulling me to him, the person I wanted so much and yet the one I couldn't be with yet.

He head moved closer to mine as I took a tiny baby step toward him, inhaling sharply as I felt my body press lightly against his.

His heart was beating so strongly I could feel it vibrate through his skin making me knees go weak.

I can't do this; it's not the right time…I CAN'T! I thought sharply pulling myself away as I smiled slightly and stepped to the side of him.

"What do you say."? I said keeping my voice light and happy, even though I could feel the disappointment running throughout my body.

It felt like I had been pulling myself against a strong current in order to clear my head. This affect he had on me, maybe it was imprinting. Maybe that's why it was so strong, but no matter what it was I can't afford to be hurt. I need this to start out differently…I need him to heal and think clearly.

I turned to look back at him, one of my two cameras in my hand.

He looked slightly confused, but to my relief he smiled…maybe he understood why or maybe he just understood that it wasn't the time. I don't know but that smile made me feel so much better, even in this slightly dark cellar he seemed like he stood in his own light his own warmth.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Well I have two cameras, so you can take pictures too, it might be more fun if you were developing something you took yourself." I said as he nodded and smiled grabbing the camera I held out gingerly to him.

It felt like the whole moment in the basement hadn't happened as we made our way outside after I put a note on the table.

We talked and chatted, I kept asking him for stories with him and his friends and he obliged happily.

There little adventures always made me laugh, each person was so distinct with their own humor it proved for a highly comical affect when they were all together.

Jake insisted on taking a picture of me, and he was able to coerce a stranger into taking a picture of the both of us, Jake's arm wrapped lazily around me as we smiled into the lens.

He kept begging the poor stranger to take a couple more, as we posed with crazy faces and silly looks that caused the person to laugh as the camera clicked away.

We took photos of plants and buildings and animals, everything he saw he wanted to capture. I felt like a permanent smile was plastered on my face as we moved about in the woods.

His affect on me was nothing less than miraculous. I didn't even know someone could feel like this, feel like their very heart would burst out of their chest because they were so happy.

We walked around for a couple hours and finally made it back to the house, Natty still wasn't home and we went straight to the cellar as I walked him through the process of developing.

He caught on quickly and soon he had moved from simple photos of leaves to one of the pictures of us, the first one and in my opinion the sweetest one.

The photo came out beautifully, I couldn't have done it better and I laughed with excitement as we looked at it.

"It's perfect." I said smiling proudly at him and pulling him into a big hug.

His deep laugh rumbled throughout him like a sweet earthquake that came to waken my bones from their slumber.

His big warm arms wrapped around me, my head against his chest as we stood there for a moment just enjoying the feeling of the hug.

I think the best word to describe it was…a feeling of being complete. It felt like the part that I had always been searching for, and didn't even know it was missing was suddenly there.

The feeling was slightly overwhelming as I pulled away reluctantly and we moved back to developing more photos.

We talked a bit about his mother, who had died when he was young like mine. I asked about his sister and he told me all about her, a constant shine of brotherly love glowing in his eyes as he spoke about her.

I knew that he had to leave by dinnertime, and it cam all too quickly.

I walked him to the door, laughing as I told him that I felt like a guy walking his lovely lady to the door.

"Well hopefully I don't look like a girl?" He asked laughing at my comment.

"Mmmh only a little, you have a very feminine face." I said pushing him lightly.

"Nah uh, I'm not at all feminine, totally masculine. Pshhh feminine face my ass." He said making a cute face as we came to the door. He had his photos in a folder and opened it for a second grabbing a picture and handing it to me.

"I have another copy of this one don't worry, but I want you to have this one, I know it's your favorite." He said and before I could get a chance to look at it and thank him he pulled me into a hug.

I enjoyed every second of the short hug, his warmth seeping into my skin, his scent clouding my brain, and my own body seeming to melt against him. He suddenly pulled away promising we would talk on the phone and chill again soon and before I knew it he had disappeared into the night, the bright red folder held tightly to his frame.

I chuckled at the last image, it was such a feminine gesture holding an object to your chest and on him it was sweet and slightly odd looking.

Looking down at the photo in my hands my face spread into a huge grin as I looked down at the photo of us, the first photo the stranger took of us smiling his arm wrapped around me. It was indeed my favorite.

Natty came home soon and held a smile ear to ear as I told her about my day with Jake and showed her the photo.

She immediately pulled a frame out of a closet that she kept a couple in and fit the photo in it before I put it on my desk so I could always see it.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple days were quiet and highly enjoyable. Jake called me once every day and we were hanging out whenever he was bored or had a chance to.

I found myself hanging out at Emily's whenever Natty was out and Jake was busy. She and I were becoming closer and closer as the days went by. Maybe it was the fact that she understood how I felt and recognized the pulling sensation I was feeling as indeed being part of an imprintee, or maybe it was just the fact that she was so easy to talk to.

The boys came around often when I was there, and I found myself lost in wonder as I watched Sam and Emily interact. A simple "hi" seemed like so much more. I have never seen anyone back at home act like this, so completely head over heels for each other.

It was beautiful.

The next day after that though while I was there I found out some disturbing news, Bella was back.

"She has been hassling him, it's so irritating. I really hate that girl. She keeps coming to his house wanting him to talk to her and calling him." I listened as Leah sat with Emily and I (very rare for her to even talk to me, but we shared a hatred for this Bella girl) ranting and raving.

"I agree, I mean it was so nice to actually see him happy for a change, and now I feel like all of that work that we have all put in, and all of his work is going to go to waste." Emily said sighing sadly.

Jake walked in a little after that, and our conversation halted.

I got up and walked over to him, he looked like a mess. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were puffy, he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Hey are you okay? I'm always here if you want to talk?" I said, resting my hand on his arm lightly.

His eyes looked so sad…so lost when he looked into mine. My heart was aching as I watched the way he stayed silent holding everything in. I felt the strongest urge to just do anything and everything I could to get him to smile.

He wouldn't talk to me, nor with anyone else.

The whole pack seemed sadder than usual; everyone unsure of what to do now that she was back and calling for him again.

Later that day after Sam had taken Jake out by himself for a talk, Emily came over to me to talk a bit more.

"I learned that Bella wants to be friend with Jake again. She hates that they haven't been able to hang out. She is married now though to Edward and her date of the change is set for a month from now. Sam isn't sure what to do, Jake doesn't want to see her but he doesn't know how to tell her to go away without seeing her." She said sadly, her doe like eyes shining with sympathy as she looked out the window.

I nodded in understanding.

"So he doesn't want to see her, more likely because he can't heal and fall out of love with her if she is still coming around. She keeps coming around, which isn't helping the process, but he can't come out to talk to her, right?" I said trying to formulate a way to help him.

Emily looked at me questioningly, almost guessing where my thoughts were headed.

"Hmm, you are thinking of talking to her for him, aren't you?" She said, her eyes looking curiously at me.

I sighed; this was a thin line I was walking…very thin.

"I just can't stand to see him like this, it's…heart breaking. What if maybe you, Sam, and I go to talk to her? We can explain that he needs time, that in the future maybe but for now he needs to get over her. What do you think, I know this can turn against us really fast but if Sam is there, when Jake finds out he will know what we said. Maybe that will make it easier for him to swallow or something…I don't know it's the only thing I can think of." I said looking down sadly.

This was so frustrating; I wanted to help him to heal him. Yet he wouldn't let me, he wouldn't give me a chance to be that person to heal him. He wasn't even talking to anyone or me.

Emily looked thoughtful and just at that moment as luck would have it Sam walked in, saying that Jake was home and spending time alone.

"Hey Sam I think we have an idea…it is risky because he may not take it well, us butting in I mean but it could help." Emily said looking at Sam thoughtfully.

He listened to our plan and to my surprise agreed. He looked just as lost as us.

I could tell they felt like they were losing him again and it was really scaring them.

I called Natty to tell her what was going on and she agreed that it might help.

Later that night after dinner we hopped in Sam's truck, Emily next to him and me next to her.

The drive wasn't very long and we finally reached a quant little two story house.

I took a deep breath before finally exiting the truck.

Sam knocked on the door and stepped back so all three of us stood a little line.

A girl just about my height, lean and quite pretty opened the door.

She had dark shoulder length brown hair that swept in annoying perfect arches in the small wind that was blowing.

I took a couple deep breaths as she came out recognizing Sam and Emily and hugging them.

This was no time for me to be jealous of all things, I thought shaking my head slightly.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, who are you?" She asked her brown eyes resting on mine, in a frustratingly sweet stare.

"Lilah Weldner, I'm a new friend of the packs, and Jake's." I said shaking her hand.

I had hoped she would be ugly so it would be easy to tell her how we felt, but nope, just my luck she was very pretty.

A slight pain seemed to form in my chest as I looked at her. How could he ever see me, as more than a friend when he had loved her, I didn't even compare.

My thoughts were interrupted as she began asking about Jake.

I looked over at Sam and Emily almost begging permission to speak, it wouldn't be long before I wouldn't be able to keep it all in. My mind was focused on one thing now as they nodded for me to speak, helping him, making him happy again.

"Look Bella, I know you care about Jake. I know you want to be friends again but he isn't ready and the fact that you keep coming around isn't helping. He hasn't completely gotten over you yet." I said, wondering how she would take it.

She looked angry and frustrated at my words.

"What do you mean, did he send you here. I'm his friend, and we should be able to stay friends. I need him, I want to fix things. He is being such a coward sending his lackeys to come instead of him." She said and I could hear Sam growing slightly under his breath. Emily focused on him for a second to calm him down leaving me to retaliate.

Looks like I needed a different line of attack to get her to understand.

"You are happy with Edward aren't you?" I asked, her eyes seemed to soften, as she grew confused at my approach.

"Of course, more happy than I ever imagined." She said seeming cautious as she spoke.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I understand that you are his best friend, and I'm sure you would want him to be just as happy as you are. Good friends want the other to happy, not sad.

The problem is Bella is that you aren't giving him the chance to find that happiness. Look he didn't send us; we are just a couple other people that care about him just as much as you do.

We aren't saying that he doesn't want to be friends with you at all; we are just asking you to give him a chance to get a clear head so he can be happy.

I know in the future he will want to rekindle the friendship but he is still heartbroken after everything that has happened.

It isn't fair for you to be coming in to the situation after everything has happened and to demand his friendship and for everything to be fine.

He isn't fine, he was getting there but your appearance was too soon. He needs more time before he will be ready to come into this friendship again with a clear head and no anger."

I said hoping with everything I had that she would understand.

"If you want him to have the same happiness you have been so lucky to find, then you need to give him space. He will come to you when he is ready." I added looking directly into her eyes.

She looked at me her eyes were quiet and thoughtful as she stood there looking between the three of us.

A minute and then another passed as she looked back at me, seeming confused, and then another expression fell on her face. Understanding, maybe she saw how much I loved him, maybe she saw that I cared for him too…I will never know. Her eyes don't give away a lot, and her words seem to give away less.

"I understand. I will let him come to me when he is ready. Thank you for being kind about it." She said simply looking at me, a small knowing smile forming on her small lips.

Then she moved to the door and shut it without another word.

I was surprised; I can't believe that she actually listened to me, little ole me.

"You did it Lilah!" Emily said pulling me into a surprisingly rough and quick hug.

I couldn't help but smile, even Sam seemed happy about how things went.

There was no bloodshed, or nasty words and it seemed like she actually understood and agreed with what I had said.


	16. Chapter 16

We piled back into the truck and all I heard about on the way home was how well it went, Emily was happy and relieved and Sam seemed almost jolly and thankful as we drove.

"How do you think Jake will take it?" I asked, now worry setting in as I looked over to Sam.

"Don't worry, he will hear it tonight when we scout, its all my mind is thinking about, and I will make sure he understands." He said simply.

I nodded quietly still worried.

The last thing I wanted was for Jake to be angry with me for stepping into the situation.

I couldn't just stand back and watch him suffer though; I just hope he understood that.

Sam dropped me off at my house and I rushed right in to tell Natty what had happened.

She listened quietly as she served me hot chocolate and I spilled everything that I had been thinking the worries, the fears, and even the hopes.

Once I had finally finished she looked thoughtfully at the walls, making me move a little restlessly as the minutes passed by.

Finally after what seemed like 5 minutes of pure agony, she looked at me and spoke.

"I don't think you need to be worried hunny, Jake is smart I think he will understand." She said simply.

The tense emotions that had held my back upright and my hands clenched finally released slightly as we sipped our hot chocolate thoughtfully.

Hopefully she was right, I thought as we sat in a comfortable silence listening to the old wood in the house creating a strange symphony as the wind blew against it outside.

We went to bed early and even though I wanted to sleep I found it impossible to quiet my mind.

Every "what if" was popping into my mind and finally giving up I pulled out my small boom box that I had and put in my favorite dance cd.

My back was finally healed; only five long spidery scars flexed across it and Natty had finally given me the ok to begin dancing again.

I pulled on my jazz shoes, making sure the music wasn't too loud to wake up Natty who thankfully slept pretty soundly.

The first song was simple orchestral music, most of the cd was. I didn't know who any of the songs were by, but I knew I liked them.

I stretched first and cleared my mind.

The window was behind me as I danced, and I watched my shadow flicker against the wall in front of me from the lamp behind me on the left side of the window.

I danced with fluid steps, pulling my leg in and up before stretching it out as en extension of myself.

I danced slowly and fluidly smiling slightly as I let myself get completely lost in the music.

My footsteps were light against the wood as I moved myself about imagining myself as a long leaf fluttering in the breeze.

The song ended seamlessly and was replaced by a simple waltz, by favorite and most basic and I moved about the room my arms stretched about an invisible partner who twirled me perfectly and helped me across the imaginary dance floor.

I glided across my small room, turning and pivoting, letting my head fall back as I imagined him dipping me so close to the ground.

I opened my eyes as I was bent backwards, my back probably looked like it was being split in two but I didn't care. Pulling myself back up I felt my breath caught as I turned toward the window my hand resting on an imaginary shoulder.

My window was open and leaning against its open frame was Jacob.

My breath caught in my thought as I took in his appearance. His cutoff jeans were the only articles of clothes on his body other than simple sneakers.

The lamp beside him cast jagged shadows across his stomach and chest pulling my eyes and locking them there. My fingers itched to run across the crevices and lines that carved his figure. His skin looked smooth and flawless, I felt my cheeks burning as the image of my mouth sliding across it slowly came to mind.

Forcing my eyes to his I took in his face.

He still looked sad and confused, his eyes looking at me intently. His full lips weren't down turned nor where they up in a smile. They seemed stuck in between, caught in a conflict of emotions juts like his eyes.

I waited for him to speak unsure of what to say, but nothing came. He simply looked at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"How long have you been standing there?" I finally managed to say, but sadly found it came out as more of a squeak.

My heart fluttered slightly as his mouth changed slightly turning up into a small half smile at the sound of my strange squeak no doubt.

"A while. You dance beautifully. What is that last dance called, it looked like you had your arm around someone who wasn't there?" He asked, his eyes blank and quiet as he looked at me.

"Thanks…it's called a waltz, it's done with two people usually." I said unsure of what to do. Should I sit or just keep standing here.

The next song came on and it was yet another simple waltz.

Jake pushed off lightly from the wood causing it to creak in response and walked over to me.

He stopped a foot from me and looked into my upturned face.

"I thought it looked familiar. May I have this dance?" He asked, surprising m completely as he held out his left hand for me.

I nodded still shocked and let my hand rest in his. He moved his other arm to wrap around my waist and I was completely taken back as he began to dance.

He was close now, so close as he guided me through the steps flawlessly.

My heart was pounding in my chest now my cheeks hot against the rest of my skin.

The steps were so different when he was the one leading them they were beautiful and incredible, and intense.

His arm about my waist made me want more of him, my mind was swimming I wanted him to pull me closer and hold me tighter.

I wanted to feel every inch of my skin against his. I wanted to melt into him as we danced the steps faster and smooth as he turned me about the room.

He pulled me closer as we slowed down and his strong leg moved forward pulling me into a low dip. It was slow, intoxicatingly slow.

My back dipped, and my neck extended, as I trusted him to hold me.

I moved lower than before my forehead an inch from the floor before he slowly pulled me up without any effort at all.

Pulling me up I found myself pressed against his bare chest his arms wrapped around me as I wrapped mine tentatively around him.

He must know, he must know what happened today, I thought listening to his heartbeat skip and jump within his chest.

It seemed just as excited as mine was, and each beat of mine seemed to be met just as excitedly by his.

"You know then, about today?" I asked, my breath brushing against his reddish brown skin.

He slowly released his arms and looked down at me.

His eyes seemed happier, but there was still some sadness that lingered beneath it.

"Yes, I do." He said quietly. My heart was beating furiously now; I couldn't read him at all. I wasn't sure if he was angry or thankful, nothing seemed to pass before his eyes.

"Are you angry?" I asked almost whispering as I looked down.

His warm hand rested under my chin his longer fingers lightly pressing my chin upward to look at him.

"I was at first…but then I listened to the whole conversation that Sam had seen happen. I'm not anymore, what you said was so incredibly on the mark I couldn't have said it better myself. I'm not happy that you interfered, or that Sam or Emily did but I'm starting to realize that I probably wouldn't have had the guts to do it." He said pulling my to the bed.

He sat down and I sat next to him, he looked across the room at the desk and a small smile formed on his lips.

I looked over and smiled as well when I noticed he was looking at the picture of us that he had given me.

"I like the frame." He said, looking over at me.

I smiled.

"You were right, it was my favorite. I love it." I said simply looking at him.

He looked down at his hands and back up at me. If I wasn't mistaken he looked nervous.

"Lilah, why did you go to tell Bella all of that?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I looked at the wall ahead of us, wondering how I should answer. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I couldn't bare to see him hurt, but it was so soon after all of this had happened. It didn't seem like the right time.

Taking a deep breath I looked at him once more and pulled his large hands onto my lap, smiling as I did so.

I cupped my small's hands over them, gaining courage when I saw that he was smiling at my gesture.

"I couldn't bare to see you sad. Your smile, your happiness it's incredible. I didn't want to see you so sad." I said, choosing a middle road.

"That's what I guessed, but I wanted to make sure. It feels so weird, almost unbelievable to have such an incredible friend like you." He said moving his hands so that they held mine now.

I smiled, glad that he was happy, but something was just killing me and I needed to know the answer.

Taking another deep breath I said it quickly looking into his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Jake am I your imprint?" I asked quickly.

He seemed shocked, and I immediately felt stupid for saying it.

I was probably completely wrong, I thought mentally smacking myself.

"How did you know?" He asked, and my eyes felt like they bugged out of my head.

I was RIGHT! I can't believe I was right!

"I..Um…I don't know I just kept feeling this pull to you and one thing led to another and I guessed and Emily agreed that I was probably right. I mean, but don't worry I can understand if you don't want anything or me. I mean I'm nothing compared to Bella, just a simple girl you know. I will always be your friend and…" I was suddenly cut off as my mouth was captured.

My eyes were wide as I looked and saw that Jake had indeed moved forward to kiss me. His lips were soft and full, pushing against mine with an eagerness I met as I quickly closed my eyes not wanting to freak him out if he looked at me when we were kissing.

His warm hand wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him, and I met his vigor as my arms wrapped around his neck, grabbing onto his short hair roughly and pulling him toward me. His lips sucked against my eagerly, his hunger ceaseless just like mine.

It was the most incredible kiss I had ever had, I felt passion and fire run through my veins.

My heart was furiously jumping in my chest threatening to break free as the kiss deepened.

He moaned slightly as I opened his mouth a bit reaching my tongue out to meet his, before he plunged in and took hold of me.

My mind wasn't even thinking as we sat there in the throws of the most intense kiss I had ever had, my body crazed him needed him. I couldn't live without him. He fit so perfectly against me as we sat there his arms holding my skin in his heated grasp and pulling me ever closer to him.

He was panting just as much as I when w finally broke the kiss, my body whining as we pulled apart. I blushed as I actually heard myself let out a soft whine as he pulled away. He looked at me and smiled at the noise, his breath coming in ragged inhales just as mine. He smiled mischievously, and I could feel my face a bright red from the heat that had literally coursed through me.

"Wow." I said blushing even more, knowing I probably sounded like an idiot.

"Wow is right." He said making me smile and laugh slightly.

I looked at him, unsure of what to do next. Was he ready for this, I mean juts yesterday he was in the bouts of depression over another girl.

I plucked up the courage and looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure you are ready for this. We can wait, until you know that you are completely over her. I'm not going anywhere you know." I said.

He looked at me, his eyes just as serious as mine before he smiled lightly.

"You are probably right, I'm sure I'm not ready, but I know that I love you. I man you're my imprint." He said, looking at the wall thoughtfully.

I put my arm around him, smiling as I looked at him.

"And I love you too, I agree, the last thing I want to be is sloppy seconds, you know?" I sad smiling lightly.

His hand wrapped over my small hand that hung halfway over his broad shoulders.

"I would never want you to feel like you are sloppy seconds. I don't want us to be serious until I know for sure that things like yesterday wont happen again. I want to be with you an only you, but unfortunately my mind hasn't completely gotten over Bella." He said his eyes saddening as he looked into mine.

I smiled, he understood completely. It would be hard to just be friends after a kiss like that, but it wouldn't last forever.

"I know, for now we can stay friends, and whenever we are ready to take it further we will. We just have to be open with each other." I said resting my cheek against his shoulder.

His wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, for what you said to Bella by the way. Friends?" He said, holding out his other hand to my free one.

I smiled against his shoulder and nodded.

"No problem what are friends for right?" I said holding his hand and shaking it.

He chuckled and hugged me once more.

We said goodbye and the next moment he was gone, his frame disappearing from the window to the dark ground below.

I felt my lips, still burning and warm from the kiss he had given me. Part of me was sad that he wasn't ready but the rest of me pulled on the patience I was so well known for.

I pulled at it, like a thread wrapping it slowly around my mind as I sat there on my bed.

I would be patient, and make sure I am always there for him. And someday, hopefully soon we can be together as more than friends and share more of those cheek-burning kisses.

Turning off the lamp I lay down and let my mind wander as sleep slowly took me.

The dreams were still as quiet but now they were filled with his lips tenderly kissing my skin as the moments passed in the woods. I smiled in my dreams, happy that at least here I could still enjoy his kisses.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, unfortunately for anyone who reads this I am leaving this story as is for a bit.**

**Kind of just switched and now I'm totally into another story I started writing a while ago, and unfortunately I suck at multi-tasking so this one will have to just stay as is for a bit until I gain interest again.**

**I'm wierd like that sorry guys, but if you love the Harry Potter books and Draco Malfoy feel free to read that story that I'm working on.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews.**


End file.
